Du thé en folie
by Kizzie Ann
Summary: Jefferson a eu la bonne/mauvaise idée de prendre une domestique pour s'occuper de lui et de son manoir. Il ne pensait pas que cette rencontre le déstabiliserait autant. Sa folie en prendra-t-elle un coup ?
1. Chap 1 : Comme d'habitude

**A**loha !

J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire parce que je suis un peu dérangée dans ma tête.

Jefferson est l'un de mes personnages préférés dans ouat, dommage que l'on n'ai pas pu profiter un peu plus de sa folie...

La fic est plutôt courte niveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Ah, et l'OC n'est pas vraiment un OC, enfin si pour ouat, enfin non mais si. Bref peut-être - surement - que vous allez deviner de quoi/qui je parle ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie sort tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Comme d'habitude**_

« Désirez-vous autre chose, Monsieur ? »

La voix douce et sobre de sa domestique lui fit lever la tête de sa tasse de thé.

« Non merci Calie. »

La jeune femme inclina la tête et s'éloigna vers la cuisine.

Comme à son habitude, Jefferson prenait le thé sur son canapé à 16h. Il avait juste le temps de savourer le liquide chaud et parfumé avant de s'éclipser à l'étage pour regarder une maison au loin avec son télescope. Sa fille, Grace, revenait de l'école et il ne manquerait cet instant pour rien au monde.

La magie les avait séparés depuis plusieurs décennies et sa malédiction à lui était le souvenir. A Storybrook sa mémoire ne s'était pas évaporée comme celle des autres habitants et il les enviait presque. Il était prisonnier dans ce palace des souvenirs, loin de sa fille. Tous les jours il l'observait partir à l'école un peu embuée mais avec le sourire aux lèvres, revenir l'après-midi raconter avec joie sa journée à ses « parents » de ce monde et s'endormir paisiblement pour tout recommencer le lendemain à l'identique. Cette obsession l'avait rendu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Jefferson observa son reflet dans sa tasse de thé et il sourit. A chaque fois que Calie le lui servait, il était impeccable. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, ni trop fort, ni trop fade. Il était parfait.

* * *

La pluie s'écrasait sur son pare-brise comme si on lui jetait des sauts d'eau à la figure. Calie n'arrivait pas à distinguer la route devant elle, sa voiture roulait tellement lentement qu'elle avait l'impression de faire du sur place.

La blonde roulait depuis plusieurs minutes hors du centre de Storybrook, elle avait l'impression d'être seule sur cette route.

« C'est pas vrai ! » râla-t-elle en cognant son volant.

La petite voiture bleue s'arrêta au milieu de nul part. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux le temps que la pluie cesse. _Ploc ploc_. Le bruit affreux et répétitif des gouttes d'eau s'accéléra et Calie ragea intérieurement. Elle enfuit son visage dans ses mains.

« Chapeau ma fille, très bonne idée de t'éloigner du centre ! »

L'orage eut un moment de faiblesse. La blonde releva la tête prête à redémarrer sa voiture pour sortir de cette forêt sans fin mais ses yeux furent attirés par une immense bâtisse à sa droite. Le manoir était vieux, peut être même abandonné. Elle se donna quand même une chance et sortit en courant pour aller frapper à la porte à deux battants.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

Elle avait beau crier sa voix était absorbée par la pluie. Calie frappa une nouvelle fois. Aucune réponse. Un frisson parcouru son dos. Le temps était plutôt frais ces dernier temps et cet orage n'arrangeait rien.

La pluie avait reprit un rythme effrayant. Calie posa sa main sur la poignée, hésita puis s'élança à l'intérieur du manoir. A l'extérieur tout semblait ancien. Le lierre avait même envahit la façade dont seulement quelques murs rappelaient leur couleur foncé. A l'intérieur c'était le contraire. La bâtisse avait été rénovée et était presque luxueuse comparé à l'extérieur.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

Elle s'avança dans le salon et réitéra sa question. Aucune réponse. Si cette maison était réellement abandonnée, elle le cachait bien. Un _ploc_ différent attira son attention. Ce n'était pas le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant en extérieur, c'était le bruit d'une goutte d'eau finissant sa chute sur quelque chose de métallique. Calie avança avec prudence jusqu'à la cuisine où le robinet avait été mal fermé. Elle coupa la chute d'eau et réalisa que cet endroit était bel et bien habité. Qui paierait l'eau courante si le manoir était abandonné ? Le propriétaire avait dû s'absenter. Elle se fit une raison et retourna dans le salon pour continuer sa route à la recherche du centre de Storybrook.

Calie sursauta en se retrouvant face à face avec un homme brun au visage inexpressif.

« Bonjour, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous dérangez, bégaya-t-elle. J'ai atterri à Storybrook et j'étais à la recherche d'un emploi mais je me suis un peu trop éloigné du centre ville et la pluie m'a surprise et maintenant je suis un peu heu… »

La blonde ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle était gênée et un peu angoissée. Calie grimaça en pensant que c'était peut-être un psychopathe. Le brun n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait inaffecté par son histoire.

« Enfin, je veux dire… vous devez penser que je suis totalement perdue mais non pas du tout ! Je sais exactement où je vais, mentit-t-elle avec un sourire amer tout en contournant calmement le propriétaire.

L'homme la suivit du regard. Il était plutôt bien habillé pour un psychopathe et son visage, même inerte, était vraiment attirant.

« Je devrais partir d'ailleurs, on m'attend surement. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Après avoir franchit la porte du manoir, la pluie n'avait plus d'importance, ni même la température qui s'obstinait à chuter. Calie courut jusqu'à sa petite voiture bleue. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle mit un moment avant de réussir à mettre la clé au bon endroit. Elle expira un bon coup et démarra à toute allure. L'homme brun surgit de nul part et se jeta presque sous ses roues. La blonde freina brutalement pour ne pas le renverser.

Un peu choquée, elle le regarda faire le tour du véhicule jusqu'à sa portière qu'elle avait fermé à clé. L'homme s'abaissa pour être à son niveau et il esquissa un sourire rapide avant de faire retomber sa bouche. Il lui fit signe de baisser sa vitre. Après plusieurs demandes, Calie laissa un fin courant d'air passer entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Vous avez dit que vous cherchiez un job, c'est ça ? »

Le brun semblait se moquer de la pluie. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os mais il restait stoïque en attendant sa réponse.

« Oui, bredouilla la blonde.

\- Que diriez-vous si je vous proposais de venir travailler au manoir ? Cet endroit est immense, je n'arrive pas à gérer ça tout seul. Je suis même sûr qu'il y a plusieurs centimètres de poussière à certain endroit.

\- Je vous dirais que j'y réfléchirais. Longuement. Ou pas du tout même.

\- Parfait ! Demain 8h30, décréta-t-il avec un visage souriant.

\- Oui. C'est ça. »

Calie gloussa nerveusement et appuya sur l'accélérateur jusqu'à sentir le plancher l'arrêter dans son geste. La petite voiture bleue s'éloigna, reflétant dans son rétroviseur la silhouette de l'homme brun qui la regardait partir.

* * *

« Calie ? » appela Jefferson d'une voix forte.

La blonde descendit les escaliers en courant et pourtant elle ne fit aucun bruit, sa discrétion était sans égal.

« Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que quelque chose à changé depuis que vous êtes là ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Vous. Vous vous avez changé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous seriez du genre à m'appeler Monsieur toutes les deux secondes.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur.

\- Très bien, à partir de maintenant ce sera Jefferson.

\- Bien, M… »

Calie s'arrêta en voyant le regard menaçant de son employeur et fut incapable de finir sa phrase. « Monsieur » fut imprononçable et « Jefferson » encore plus.

« Finissez votre phrase Calie. »

La blonde secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« J'écoute. »

Le regard du brun était de plus en plus pesant. Il voulait une réponse. Tout de suite.

« Voulez-vous vraiment que je baisse votre salaire ?

\- Oh non ne faites pas ça Monsieur, gémit-elle.

\- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler « Jefferson » ! »

Le brun avait haussé la voix sans s'en rendre compte. Son visage commença à s'empourprer. Il se leva et lança sa tasse contre un mur. La porcelaine se brisa en milles morceaux dans un bruit déplaisant. Calie regarda la scène sans broncher. Elle fixait un point et attendait que Jefferson monte à l'étage. Elle avait l'habitude, il faisait toujours ça. Et puis il était presque 16h40. Il partait toujours s'enfermer en haut à cette heure là.

La porte de l'étage claqua. La blonde s'empara d'une pelle et d'une petite balayette et nettoya les débris de porcelaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des moments de folie. Une fois Jefferson avait détruit tout le service à thé ainsi que quelques bibelots lors de son passage dévastateur et Calie avait dû racheter tasses et théière. Le lendemain, ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé et le même scénario recommençait, plus ou moins destructeur.

La domestique astiquait la cuisine. Des bruits de casse lui parvinrent. Du verre, du bois, des objets qui volent dans la pièce d'en haut bercés par des cris rageurs. Elle ne sourcilla pas et continua son ménage sans même s'arrêter. Elle nettoiera et ira racheter ce que Jefferson cassera, comme d'habitude.

* * *

**P**remier chapitre un peu court pour mettre les choses en place, je sais...

La suite pour mercredi prochain hihi

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début.

**K**izzie !


	2. Chap 2 : Le jardin

**R**e-bienvenu dans le monde foufou de ma tête !

Merci à _Liline37_ et _Mrs. Gold_, nouvelle fic et pourtant toujours là...

Merci aussi à ceux et à celles qui ont cliqué sur l'histoire, mit en favoris ou encore follow ;)

_Apple :_ C'est vrai que les MadOC se comptent sur les doigts de la main, j'espère que celle-ci te plaira :) Et oui il souffre le ptit bouchon, mais Calie n'est pas au courant du pourquoi du comment et même de tout ça en faite !

_Captainbell_ : Merci ! Contente que tu retrouves bien le personnage de Jefferson dans ce que j'ai écris !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie sort tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Le jardin**_

7h00. Le réveil de Jefferson sonna comme tous les jours de semaine. Il balança son bras pour l'éteindre et s'assit péniblement au bord de son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Sa lampe avait été remplacée, il l'aimait moins que l'ancienne mais il ne pouvait pas trop en vouloir à Calie. Il sentit son crâne chauffer rien qu'en repensant à toutes les fois où il lui avait crié dessus. Elle supportait ses humeurs depuis au moins un mois maintenant, mais elle n'était jamais partie. Cette femme était une sainte ou alors elle avait un problème dans sa tête.

Tous les matins de sa triste vie répétitive, Jefferson avait le courage de se lever rien que pour voir sa fille Grace aller à l'école. Il se préparait et s'installait à l'autre bout de son télescope en attendant son arrivée.

Comme à son habitude, la petite fille embrassait son père et sa mère avant de courir jusqu'à son arrêt de bus à l'autre bout de la rue. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient dans l'air et son sourire ne fanait jamais.

« Ca devrait être moi. Moi. Moi ! », répéta-t-il comme chaque matin.

Ensuite, le brun descendait les escaliers en grinçant des dents, se faisait saluer par Calie mais ne lui répondait que vaguement d'un signe de tête et s'affalait dans son canapé.

Cette fois-ci c'était différent, il ne le remarqua qu'une fois assit sur le sofa. Sa domestique lui avait bien dit bonjour mais le ton n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Sa voix neutre et plate avait été troquée contre une voix joyeuse et pleine de vie. Le thé était également déjà prêt et il n'avait plus qu'à le siroter. Son attitude naturelle lui faisait penser à la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Il fixa l'horloge en face de lui. Encore huit bonnes heures avant le retour de sa princesse. Il porta la tasse à sa bouche tout en regardant la trotteuse qui semblait refuser de bouger. Une gorgée, _tic_. Deux gorgées, _tac_. Trois gorgées. La grande aiguille fine et noire s'arrêta.

« Calie ! » s'écria-t-il sans prendre la peine de respirer.

La blonde arriva sans tarder, un peu catastrophée. La voix de son patron était plus inquiétante que d'habitude.

« Oui Monsieur ?

\- Le temps. Le temps s'est arrêté, le temps s'est arrêté ! »

Jefferson était totalement paniqué. Calie s'empara d'une chaise pour décrocher l'horloge et l'emmena dans la cuisine où elle changea les piles à toute vitesse. Elle avait toujours un jeu de pile au cas où. Le temps était sans doute la plus grande angoisse de Jefferson. Trop rapide, pas assez lent, ça n'allait jamais.

Lorsqu'elle réinstalla l'horloge, le brun semblait revivre. Ses sueurs froides avaient disparues et il continua de boire le liquide chaud et parfumé comme si rien ne s'était passé. La tornade dévastatrice Jefferson s'était éloignée du rivage du manoir. La blonde en profita pour s'éclipser vers l'escalier mais la voix de l'homme la retint. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir dans le second canapé.

La blonde s'exécuta un peu à contre cœur. Elle aimait bien son patron, même si parfois elle en avait un peu peur. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle s'habituait à ses crises et sa crainte s'estompait.

Calie garda son attitude de bonne. Elle s'assit au bord du canapé, le dos droit et attendit avec patience que Jefferson finisse sa gorgée tout en fuyant poliment son regard.

« Je me demandais Calie… Que faisiez-vous avant de venir ici, à Storybrook ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de « cv » de votre part, vous êtes un peu une énigme. »

Il posa sa tasse et sa soucoupe sur la table basse et s'engouffra dans le sofa en examinant la blonde le sourire aux lèvres.

« Parler de moi serait complètement déplacé...

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Si je vous pose la question c'est bien que je m'intéresse à vous. Tout ce que vous m'avez dit jusqu'à présent c'est que vous avez fuit votre ancienne vie pour venir ici. »

Calie esquissa un sourire à son tour. Son dos se relâcha et elle s'autorisa à observer Jefferson plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû.

« Et bien, hésita-t-elle, j'étais ingénieur à la NASA.

\- Vous mentez, ria-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Alors pourquoi auriez vous quitté ce métier qui paie si bien pour finir bonne dans un manoir perdu au milieu de la forêt ?

\- Soit je dis la vérité, soit je suis folle. Qu'est ce que vous préférez ? A vous de choisir. »

La blonde arborait à présent un sourire narquois et joueur. C'était bien la première fois que Jefferson voyait ça. Il se figea un instant tout en fixant cette femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et qu'il découvrait encore une fois.

« Admettons, finit-il par déclarer.

\- Et vous ? Quelle profession avez-vous exercé pour habiter un tel manoir à vous tout seul ?

\- Vous osez me poser des questions personnelles maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'était plus du tout à sa place de domestique mais cela n'agaçait pas le brun. Il semblait plutôt ravi d'avoir une véritable conversation avec sa bonne qui ne se terminait pas par « oui Monsieur ».

Jefferson ne se préoccupait même plus de son thé. Il devait surement être froid. Il se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur ses genoux avant d'afficher un sourire rapide, charmant et efficace. Un de ces sourires qui ne durent qu'une seconde et qu'il ne faut pas louper. Un de ces sourires faux où même les yeux refusent de rester ouverts pour voir sa fausseté.

« J'étais chapelier.

\- Ca paie plutôt bien apparemment.

-Je voyageais beaucoup à l'étranger.

\- Peu commun.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre nom. Vous ne me l'avez jamais donné en entier. »

Calie s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais ses yeux perdirent en intensité. La jeune femme s'immobilisa la bouche semi-ouverte, le regard bloqué sur son patron. Aucun son ne sortait, elle s'était statufiée.

Jefferson leva un sourcil et agita sa main devant les yeux de la blonde. Aucune réaction. Il haussa les épaules et se resservit une tasse de thé. Il porta la soucoupe vers son visage et s'affala dans le sofa pour le siroter. Le liquide était froid et il grimaça.

« Calie le thé est déjà… »

La jeune femme était toujours immobile. Il souffla et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau par lui-même. Pendant que l'objet crépitait, il examina son jardin. L'herbe avait poussé à plus d'un mètre et les fleurs étaient cachées par la verdure, il était temps de faire venir un jardinier. Surtout que le printemps était déjà là et le soleil brillait à nouveau. Il serait bien sorti mais profiter de cette vie sans Grace lui était inconcevable.

Une course de pas dans les escaliers le sortit de ses pensés. Les marches n'avaient jamais été aussi mal traitées. _Clic_. Il se resservit un thé bien chaud avant d'aller voir d'où venait tout ce bouquant. Une fois à l'étage, il s'avança dans le petit salon blanc où une furie blonde dévastait tout.

« Mon sac, mon sac, mon sac, … »

Jefferson fronça les sourcils en observant la pièce. En quelques minutes, la moitié des livres sur le bureau s'étaient retrouvés parterre, sa guitare couchée au sol avec deux cordes qui se rebellaient, le canapé poussé à l'autre bout du salon et le tapis dans les cendres de la cheminée.

Calie continuait de retourner la pièce mais ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se précipita vers la porte pour concentrer ses recherchent dans la chambre voisine. Au passage, elle bouscula Jefferson s'en même s'en rendre compte et la tasse de thé se renversa sur le bas de son pantalon et sur le tapis. Il écarquilla les yeux et se retint de crier. Une furie dans ce manoir c'était déjà assez. Il ria nerveusement jusqu'à ce que le liquide arrête de lui brûler la peau. Il posa sa tasse avec délicatesse sur le piano à queue qui n'avait pas encore – et heureusement pour Calie – subit de dommage.

« Mon sac, mon sac, … répéta la tornade blonde en parcourant encore une fois le couloir.

\- Dans la cuisine Calie. »

Elle releva la tête comme si elle avait entendu la voix du bon Dieu lui confier un secret. Nouvelle maltraitance de l'escalier dont la dernière marche se plaint en grinçant. Jefferson descendit à son tour dans un calme absolu. Il ignora le bruit du verre cassé en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, traversa le salon du rez-de-chaussée et s'infiltra dans la cuisine. Sur la table noire et ronde, le sac de Calie était éventré et tous les objets le composant éparpillés. La blonde avait arrêté de s'agiter et se maintenait au meuble comme pour prendre une pause.

Le chapelier scruta une pile d'assiette au sol, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

« Tout va bien ? »

Calie se réanima. Elle commença à ranger son sac nerveusement.

« Oui, oui tout va bien. Non. En faite, non. En faite, rien ne va. »

Elle se baissa pour ramasser le petit carnet qu'elle avait fait tomber, le jeta dans le sac et ferma le zip d'un coup sec avant de se retourner face à Jefferson.

« Rien ne va. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser d'un instant à l'autre. C'est la guerre la haut, c'est le foutoir ! Et vous, vous me demandez si ça va ? Non, ça se bouscule. C'est Bagdad ! »

Le brun esquiva la main de Calie. Elle faisait de grands gestes amples activée par l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps.

« Il y a cette fille sage et obéissante qui s'occupe de vous depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps, j'ai arrêté de compter. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est ennuyante ! Elle est insupportable avec ses « Oui Monsieur », non ? On se demande si elle est lèche cul ou si elle le fait exprès d'ailleurs. »

La tournure des évènements devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Jefferson était habitué aux choses bizarres. Mais voir Calie comme ça était exceptionnel.

« Puis il y a la petite rigolote, celle un peu fofolle qui adorerait courir de partout et cueillir des fleurs pour en faire un bouquet…

\- Ralentissez Calie, je vais vous faire un thé si vous voulez.

\- … Une gamine naïve et stupide qui se contente de rien pour vivre avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais elle a peur alors elle se cache et se fait toute toute toute petite. Et enfin la dernière, oui la dernière, c'est un cas elle. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir… oh oui, elle en crève d'envie même…

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait ? Dites-m… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde s'était déjà emparé de son visage et avait plaqué ses deux lèvres roses sur les siennes. Jefferson ne ferma pas les yeux. Il était trop surpris pour profiter de cet instant de douceur aussi brutal soit-il. Les doigts de Calie glissèrent dans ses cheveux et un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Le silence était revenu dans le manoir.

La blonde se sépara du chapelier et reprit son souffle. Elle détourna les yeux comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Jefferson, lui, demeurait immobile et ne pouvait détacher son regard de la bouche tremblante de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se racla la gorge et se ressaisit avant de prendre la parole pour casser le silence gênant.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Je ne suis pas à ma place. Je vais nettoyer le désordre que j'ai fait. Excusez-moi. »

Calie s'échappa de la petite cuisine pour monter à l'étage. Sa discrétion était revenue, l'escalier ne se plaignit pas. De son côté, Jefferson s'avança vers l'évier, saisit la bouilloire, la remplit et la remit sur son socle. Pendant que l'eau crépitait, il examina son jardin. Il devait vraiment faire venir un jardinier.

* * *

**L**a suite au prochain épisode ! (enfin chapitre)

Cette fic est un gros pétage de plomb je crois bien...

Laissez moi vos avis folichons et à mercredi prochain !

**K**izzie :)


	3. Chap 3 : Dans un autre monde

**C**iao !

Merci à tout ceux qui commentent, follow, favorite cette petite histoire, que vous ayez un compte ou pas, ça fait _waaahou_ dans ma poitrine :)

_Apple : Ah ! L'une de tes théories n'est pas fausse ! Enfin je ne spoilerai rien... Ca arrivera bien assez vite ;)_

_Captainbell : Eh oui ! La Calie qui dit toujours Monsieur monsieur ça doit être insupportable au bout d'un moment. Elle nous cache des choses la petite ! Peut-être que ce chapitre éclaircira tes pensées... _

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie sort tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Dans un autre monde**_

Comme tous les matins, Calie se réveillait avant le soleil. Elle se tordait dans son lit pour éteindre le réveil dont elle trouvait la sonnerie affreuse et désagréable. La chambre du Granny était plutôt mignonette mais petite. La route passait juste en bas et les phares des voitures traversaient facilement les rideaux fins. La chambre ne disposait pas de tout le confort que Calie aurait souhaité mais l'alléchante odeur du café dès 5h30 du matin effaçait ces défauts.

Comme tous les matins, la blonde se levait, farfouillait dans son sac à main et sortait un petit flocon cylindrique orangé. Elle engloutissait un cachet blanc avant de se préparer. Au moins, le petit déjeuné était inclus, et Granny faisait les meilleurs pancakes qu'elle n'ait jamais goûtés. Calie s'asseyait à la même table, commandait la même chose, à la même heure. Autour d'elle, les mêmes visages de jour en jour. Chacun à sa place habituelle, chacun semblant ne pas se soucier d'elle. Elle était comme transparente.

Mais pas comme tous les matins, un petit garçon s'assit en face d'elle. Il était bien tôt mais il était déjà debout.

« Tiens, je t'ai jamais vu ici toi.

\- Je ne suis pas là depuis bien longtemps.

\- Comment tu trouves Storybrook ? »

Le petit garçon s'aperçu que Calie était un peu étonnée. Après tout, personne ne venait lui parler le matin. Les deux seules personnes à qui elle s'adressait dans la journée étaient Jefferson et une jeune femme répondant au nom de Ruby, sa serveuse de pancake. Cette dernière apporta un chocolat chaud parsemé de cannelle au petit brun.

« C'est… sympa. »

Ces mots semblaient sortir bizarrement de sa bouche comme si elle ne les pensait pas du tout. Le garçon tordit la bouche. Il avait l'impression de déranger la blonde alors il se tut et amena la tasse chaude à ses lèvres. Après quelques instants il sortit de son sac un grand livre en format paysage, l'étala sur la table et commença à le lire en gardant bien ses mains au chaud sur la tasse. Calie avala un pancake avant d'oser lui parler à nouveau.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le livre.

\- Juste des contes de fée.

\- Vraiment ? De quelles histoires il parle ?

\- Ce n'est pas des histoires très connues. »

Le brun avait abrégé la conversation et Calie replongea dans son assiette avec regret. Pour un premier contact humain autre que Jefferson et Ruby, c'était plutôt raté. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit le petit garçon la dévisager.

« Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi t'es venu à Storybrook ? »

Calie était un peu déstabilisée. Il paraissait très sérieux et elle avait l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire de police.

« Heu… Je me suis enfuie en quelque sorte, hésita-t-elle.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi Storybrook ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste conduit plusieurs centaines de kilomètre et j'ai décidé de m'arrêter dans cette ville.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, au hasard ! »

Ah, les enfants. Toujours là pour poser des questions enquiquinantes. Toujours là pour demander le pourquoi du comment. Mais le brun semblait convaincu de la dernière réponse de Calie.

« Moi c'est Henry.

\- Calie.

\- Ca raconte l'histoire de tous les personnages de conte de fée. Il y a Blanche-Neige, la belle au bois dormant, Mulan, Cendrillon, Robin des bois, et plein d'autres. Mais ce ne sont pas les histoires traditionnelles. Dans ce livre, la Méchante Reine n'est pas morte et elle veut encore se venger.

\- Ok, donc c'est une espèce de remix de conte…

\- Oui, mais il y a plus que ça.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- La Méchante Reine a décidé de se venger d'une manière bien particulière, raconta-t-il en retournant le livre face à Calie pour qu'elle puisse regarder les images correspondantes. Elle a jeté une malédiction sur toute la Forêt Enchanté condamnant tous les habitants, elle y comprit, à vivre sans mémoire dans un monde sans magie où les fins heureuses n'existent pas.

\- Ça c'est diabolique. Et comment l'histoire finit ?

\- Hum… Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour ça.

\- Pas prête ? ria-t-elle. T'as commencé alors tu devrais finir de me raconter cette histoire.

\- T'as pas un meilleur argument ? T'es pas très convaincante. »

Calie s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle venait de se faire remballer par un gamin de 10 ans. C'est du moins l'âge qu'elle lui donnait.

« Elles les auraient envoyé… Au pays imaginaire ? Oui, je suis désolée, mais à chaque fois que j'ai regardé Peter Pan je trouvais cette île plus démoniaque que merveilleuse et pourtant j'étais une gamine quand j'ai vu le dessin animé. »

Le garçon rigola.

« Ecoute il faut que j'aille travailler…

\- Il y a de la magie au pays imaginaire, faut revoir tes classiques. Moi je pensais plutôt à un monde comme le notre.

\- Je vais y réfléchir », s'amusa la blonde.

Elle lui laissa son dernier pancake et fila dans sa petite voiture bleue. Après avoir dépassé la mairie et le Rabbit Hole, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt vers le manoir.

* * *

Jefferson lisait tranquillement un livre sur le canapé du salon blanc. Ce matin là était différent. Il avait bien regardé sa petite Grace partir à l'école mais il s'était retrouvé tout seul lorsqu'il était descendu au rez-de-chaussée. Calie arrivait toujours à l'heure et les quelques minutes passées à l'attendre, assit devant sa tasse de thé vide, s'étaient avérées d'une longueur interminable.

Il crut dans un premier temps qu'elle ne viendrait plus, qu'elle l'avait abandonné dans son miséreux manoir avec sa folie et sa vaisselle cassé. Puis, une once d'optimisme l'avait gagné. Il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et avait mit l'eau à chauffer. Ensuite, il s'était réfugié dans le salon blanc avec un bon livre qu'il avait déjà parcouru une vingtaine de fois.

Finalement, une portière claqua et au bout de cinq minutes, Calie apparu avec une tasse et une théière.

« Veuillez excuser mon retard, Monsieur. »

Jefferson ne répondit pas mais pour lui elle était déjà pardonnée. Elle était restée, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Le brun regarda sa domestique lui verser du thé. L'épisode de la veille l'avait travaillé pendant la nuit. Il n'avait pas été perturbé par leur baiser mais plutôt par le comportement sans véritable sens de Calie. Une farandole de question dansait dans sa tête. Ces longues heures de réflexion l'avaient mené à un plan et il avait décidé de le mettre à exécution lorsque Grace serait couchée.

* * *

Le repas avait été délicieux. Comme toujours. Jefferson commençait à penser que Calie était une fée du logis. Il s'essuya la bouche discrètement avec la serviette de table pendant que sa domestique débarrassait. Une fois tous les couverts dans l'évier, la blonde ouvrit le robinet pour faire la vaisselle. Une main se posa sur sa hanche, la poussant avec légèreté à l'opposé de la fontaine d'eau.

« Laissez Calie. Allez vous assoir dans le salon, je vais faire du thé.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, vous avez besoin de repos. »

La jeune femme n'osa pas contredire son patron une deuxième fois et obéit à contre cœur. Elle s'installa dans le canapé que Jefferson aimait le moins pour lui laisser son préféré. Les mains sur les genoux et le dos droit, elle attendait patiemment le brun. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, le chapelier saisit une éponge et commença à faire le boulot de Calie. Cette dernière tordit le nez dans l'autre pièce en le voyant faire.

_Clic_. Le liquide chaud versé dans les tasses, Jefferson en tendit une à sa domestique qui le remercia d'un sourire coincé. La conversation était pauvre. Voir inexistante. Ils savouraient chacun le thé réchauffant leur corps à leur manière : l'un regardait l'horloge, inquiet comme toujours, l'autre fixait la table basse gênée par la situation.

Calie ferma les yeux et les rouvrit avec difficulté. Elle affrontait son mal de tête les sourcils froncés et posa sa tasse avant de faire une gaffe qui bousillerait plusieurs heures de son temps pour ravoir le tapis à ses pieds. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et elle les écarquilla aussitôt pour les forcer à rester ouvert. Mais rien n'y faisait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Calie ? »

Troisième fermeture-ouverture des paupières.

« Calie ?

\- Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien… confia-t-elle avant de se lever du canapé. Je devrais peut-être rentrer. »

Sa tête tournait à présent pour de bon. La pièce semblait tourner aussi, enfin elle ne savait plus qui ou quoi tournait. Son regard avait du mal à trouver un point fixe pour se stabiliser.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Jefferson se leva pour rattraper la jeune femme au moindre vertige. La main de Calie se posa sur son torse pour stopper son geste mais déjà le haut de son corps commençait sa chute. Le chapelier la retint avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol et l'allongea sur le canapé qu'elle venait de quitter. Il s'assit à ses côtés et essaya de saisir son regard encore perturbé et divergent.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le visage de Calie passa de l'incompréhension à une joie euphorique en un instant. La jeune femme se mit à rire bêtement en acquiesçant et Jefferson sourit. C'était parfait, exactement ce qu'il voulait.

« Dites-moi Calie, je me demandais… D'où venez-vous ?

\- Wou, la curiosité est un vilain défaut Jefferson ! »

L'homme rit en voyant la blonde se tortiller sur le canapé. Le simple fait qu'elle prononce son prénom affirmait qu'elle était dans un état second.

« Vous savez, c'est l'ennui qui vous mène à tant de curiosité, c'est comme si c'était son remède. Mais le problème, c'est que la curiosité n'en a pas.

\- Une vraie philosophe quand vous êtes droguée…

\- Comment ça droguée ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Où habitiez-vous ?

\- A Denrow dans le Vermont. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?

\- Non.

\- Etonnant. »

Calie pouffa en voyant le visage sérieux de Jefferson. Elle frappa son épaule comme si c'était son ami de toujours.

« Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez à Denrow ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un lapin, divagua-t-elle. Un blanc. Mais pas un avec les yeux rouges, ils me font peur.

\- Vous vouliez élever des lapins ?

\- Elevez des lapins ? Pfiou, heureusement que non, sinon j'aurais fini au bar de Storybrook à jouer au billard avec des mecs pas nets en me bourrant la gueule. »

Son plan déraillait. Il avait un peu trop forcé la dose. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Sans succès.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes mignon Jefferson », gloussa Calie avec un air timide et joueur.

Il avait vraiment trop forcé la dose ce qui le fit rire de plus belle, au grand bonheur de la blonde.

« Ok ok Calie. Calmez-vous. Heu… Oui donc. Pourquoi… Pourquoi êtes vous venue travailler ici ?

\- Pour gagner de l'argent et partir en voyage. Loin. _Trèèèès_ loin.

\- Et votre paie d'ingénieur ne suffisait pas ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Ingénieur ? Moi ? Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? »

Calie arrêta de glousser brutalement, se redressa et posa sa main sur la joue du brun. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux troublant et caressa sa peau mal rasé avec douceur. Son index finit sa course sur ses lèvres, suspendant le temps entre eux.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes sexy Jefferson. »

Ses yeux bleus et sa bouche rose hypnotisait le brun. Il se perdit un instant entre réalité et fantasme et commença à s'avancer vers le visage de Calie. De plus en plus proche l'un de l'autre, la blonde attendait tout simplement le contact brulant des lèvres de cet homme sur les siennes. Jefferson ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballait aussi vite. C'était son employée, elle était dans un moment de faiblesse, complètement ailleurs, dans un monde utopique et parfait, et pourtant il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son bonheur.

« J'y suis ! » s'exclama Calie en écrasant sa tête sur le coussin.

Jefferson eut un moment de recule et pinça ses lèvres pour se ressaisir.

« Vous, vous êtes le Chapelier fou !

\- Hein ? demanda le brun un peu sonné par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Ce serait drôle, non ? Si l'histoire d'Henry était vraie, vous seriez le Chapelier fou ! Il a une imagination débordante ce gamin, il ferait un très bon écrivain, je lui dirais demain. Enfin bon, ce ne sont que des histoires. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une pièce remplie de chapeaux haut de forme et que vous passez votre temps à boire du thé, du thé, du thé, que vous devez être le Chapelier fou, non ? »

La blonde touchait du doigt le secret de cette ville maudite mais se moquait de cette théorie. Jefferson imita son attitude pour éviter de lui mettre le doute. Même si elle était dans un autre monde à ce moment là et que le lendemain elle ne s'en rappellerait surement pas, il valait mieux assurer ses arrières.

Ses paupières commençaient à s'agiter à nouveau devant ses yeux bleus. Son corps qui se tortillait comme un vers depuis le début de l'interrogatoire commença à s'immobiliser dans une position peu probable et ses mots devinrent de plus en plus flous.

Jefferson tapota sa joue, il avait besoin qu'elle reste consciente encore un peu, il avait tellement de questions.

« Calie, restez avec moi. Enfin, si c'est réellement votre nom… Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Juste avant que la blonde ne sombre dans un sommeil profond, elle ne put articuler que deux mots sans en avoir conscience. Deux petits mots peu convainquant qui laissèrent le brun perplexe.

« Calie Skyeling. »

* * *

**S**acré Jefferson. Il sait comment arriver à ses fins. Assez salement mais bon c'est une méthode comme une autre.

La drogue c'est le mal.

N'hésitez pas à faire les fous dans les reviews parce qu'après tout "il y a toujours du bon dans la folie humaine" [Auguste Villiers de l'Isle-Adam], et à mercredi prochain !

Ciao, **K**izzie :)


	4. Chap 4 : Zombifiée

**H**ola chicos !

Non non, ce chapitre n'est pas apocalyptique, il n'y aura pas de vrai zombie ;)

Ni de vendeurs de tapas chantant la bamba coiffés d'un sombrero. Là on s'éloignerait complètement du sujet.

La saison 4 a débuté ! J'espère que ce premier épisode vous a plu ;) En tout cas il va faire bien froid à Storybrook...

Toujours un grand merci à _Mrs. Gold_ et _Liline37 _qui suivent tout ça de près, ainsi que les lecteurs/trices anonymes comme _Apple_ et _CaptainBell_ :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie sort tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Zombifiée**_

Tout était beau et sauvage. Les oiseaux parlaient et les fleurs chantaient. Elle avait même vu un dodo alors que cette espèce animale était éteinte depuis plusieurs siècles. Les morses marchaient sur deux pattes, comme les hommes, et les mille-pattes fumaient. La jeune femme aperçu même un chat sourire mais il s'évapora dans les airs.

Après avoir couru dans la forêt à toute allure, la blonde tomba d'une falaise pour atterrir dans une bouteille flottant dans la mer. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la côte. L'eau se mit à frétiller et bientôt à bouillir mais la chaleur sous ses pieds ne l'atteignait pas. De grosses bulles éclataient de l'autre côté du verre et un bruitmétallique se fit entendre.

_Clic_.

Calie ouvrit les yeux en sursautant à moitié. Elle se tortilla sur le matelas ce qui fit tomber sa couverture par terre. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour se rendormir lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que… »

La blonde se retourna avec paresse lorsqu'elle vit son patron, jambes croisées, sur le canapé d'à côté entrain de siroter son thé habituel. Calie se redressa aussitôt et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux et de se rhabiller convenablement.

« Monsieur Jefferson, commença-t-elle prise de panique. Je suis désolée, je crois que je me suis assoupie… »

La lumière matinale pénétrait dans la pièce la rendant un peu plus joyeuse que le reste de la journée. Les tics et tacs de l'horloge attirèrent son attention alors que le brun portait une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres, imperturbable.

« Quoi ? 10h du mat' ? J'ai dormi ici ? Je suis affreusement confuse, je…

\- Calmez-vous Calie, ce n'est pas dramatique. Vous ne ronflez pas.

\- Hein ? souffla la blonde déroutée par le comportement de Jefferson. Mais je n'…

\- En fait, c'est plutôt une bonne idée. Vous devriez prendre une chambre à l'étage. Au moins elle servirait à quelque chose.

\- Ca ne vous dérangerait pas ?

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que vous avoir sous le coude 24h/24 me dérangerait ? s'amusa-t-il. Bien au contraire ! Et puis vous gagnerez plus d'argent pour partir en voyage.

\- Comment savez-vous ça, que je veux partir en voyage ?

\- Vous l'avez dit quand vous dormiez ce matin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Un petit « vivement que je gagne assez de sous pour partir loin. _Trèèès_ loin. » »

Jefferson avait prit une voix aigue pour imiter Calie, ce qui la fit rire immédiatement. Il profita de ce magnifique sourire en se cachant derrière sa tasse en porcelaine. Après cinq autres bonnes minutes d'argumentation, la blonde attrapa son sac qui était resté au pied du canapé et en tira ses clés de voiture.

« Je vais payer ma chambre au Granny et récupérer mes affaires et après je reviens tout de suite pour vous préparer un bon repas pour midi ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La blonde rendit les clés de sa chambre et la vieille dame de l'accueil et salua Ruby une dernière fois avant de reprendre la route vers le manoir. En chemin, elle croisa une belle brune haut perchée sur ses talons et marchant d'un pas décidé en direction de la mairie de Storybrook. Elle regarda passer la voiture bleue avec étonnement. Calie n'avait jamais croisé cette femme depuis qu'elle était ici, ce n'était pas une heure de présence habituelle pour elle.

La blonde se gara dans la cour du manoir, comme à son habitude et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière lorsqu'une douleur dans sa tête se fit ressentir. Elle fouilla son sac et ouvrit le petit flacon orange avant d'avaler un cachet sans même une goutte d'eau pour l'accompagner.

Finalement, Jefferson l'aida à monter ses deux sacs dans une des chambres inoccupées de l'étage.

« Vous voyager léger dites-moi ! »

Il posa ses affaires sur le lit et se retourna pour voir Calie dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air sérieux et le regard au sol.

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur. »

Jefferson sentit son cœur se serrer. Le mur glacial entre eux s'était redressé, il avait bien fait de profiter de son sourire une heure auparavant. Sa présence était redevenue discrète et ses mots froids. L'air pesait sur la rage du brun qui s'éclipsa. Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, ne lui laissant aucun répit. La porte menant au jardin claqua lors de son passage et quelques minutes plus tard la tondeuse se mit à rugir. Dans la cuisine, Calie préparait à manger en regardant Jefferson passer ses nerfs sur les hautes herbes qui s'étaient accumulées. Au moins il ne cassera rien cette fois-ci. Ou si, peut-être la tondeuse.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Calie vivait au manoir et chaque jour semblait répétitif. Du lever au coucher. Du matin au soir. Jefferson ne ratait jamais un rendez-vous au bout de son télescope avec sa fille Grace et Calie était toujours une fée du logis.

Le brun avait quand même remarqué un comportement étrange chez sa domestique. Tous les matins, lorsqu'il se levait, elle semblait joyeuse et naturelle, et finalement, elle se transformait en zombie une heure plus tard, accumulant les « Oui, Monsieur ». Tous les jours, il se réveillait avec la douce et chaleureuse Calie qui, à 9h, n'avait pas plus de répondant qu'une huitre abandonnée sur le sable en plein soleil. Ce changement d'attitude était une vraie énigme et le rendait furieux à chaque fois.

Ce samedi, Jefferson s'était réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude. Grace n'avait pas école et il lui était impossible de se rendormir. Il plaqua son oreiller sur son visage pour garder un environnement sombre mais abandonna vite, contrarié et en colère contre lui-même. Il traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en passant devant la chambre de Calie. Une fois devant l'escalier, il fit demi-tour pour s'adresser à la blonde qu'il avait entraperçu farfouillant dans les tiroirs de la commode en bois. Aucun mot ne sortie de sa bouche. Il l'observa avaler tout rond un cachet blanc et ranger son flacon dans le premier tiroir. Calie s'élança vers le couloir.

« Ah ! Bonjour Monsieur ! salua-t-elle un peu surprise. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Jefferson réfléchit un instant, figé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait lui dire alors il improvisa.

« J'aimerais… un petit déjeuné salé aujourd'hui. Omelette, bacon et tout le tralala.

\- Oh… Je vais faire un tour au centre ville pour acheter ce qu'il faut, je ne serai pas longue. »

Le brun répondit au sourire de la jeune femme, puis laissa les deux coins de sa bouche retomber. Il s'engouffra dans une autre pièce pour voir la petite voiture bleue s'éloigner, puis, il retourna dans la chambre de Calie. Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut, écarta les affaires de la blonde et découvrit deux petits flacons oranges. « Chlorpromazine », après avoir ce mot sur la première étiquette Jefferson se refusa de lire celui de la deuxième. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Calie s'enfiler discrètement ces médicaments blancs et allongés. A chaque fois, son attitude changeait quelques minutes plus tard.

C'était _ça_. C'était forcément _ça_. Ca ne pouvait être que _ça_.

Le visage du chapelier s'empourpra et il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour jeter tous les médicaments dans les toilettes. Une fois la chasse tirée, son cœur reprit un rythme normal jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée l'envahisse. Et si c'était important ? Sa gorge se noua jusqu'à se faire une raison. Personne n'a besoin de se faire transformer en zombie. Ces médocs dévoraient la personnalité de Calie. Il devait s'en débarrasser.

La rage le gagna à nouveau. Il retourna la chambre de sa domestique à la recherche d'autres boites oranges et vida ses découvertes dans les toilettes. Une fois sa besogne terminé, il rangea tout ce qu'il avait déplacé, si bien qu'on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé. Il passa à la salle de bain se préparer rapidement pour que Calie ne se doute de rien et descendit au salon du bas avec un livre sous le bras attendre son petit déjeuné.

Dimanche. Jefferson n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. La veille, il avait dévoré des livres toute la journée et avait fini une trilogie que tard dans la nuit. Il se retourna sur son flanc gauche et enfuit sa main sous l'oreiller. Tout semblait paisible autour de lui. Aucun bruit ne le dérangeait, les oiseaux chantaient le printemps, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Le brun somnolait et était sur le point de se rendormir. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se lever si Grace ne l'était pas et en ce dernier jour de la semaine, elle devait très certainement faire la grâce matinée comme lui. Il sourit en pensant à elle.

Il était aux portes de la résidence de Morphée lorsqu'un cri le réveilla pour de bon.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Il avait oublié ce détail. La colère de Calie avait grimpé graduellement. Le premier flacon dans son tiroir étant vide, elle s'était ruée vers celui qu'elle avait caché dans sa table de chevet, vide également. Jefferson décida de se lever, dérangé par la blonde qui pestait tout ce qu'elle savait dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle examina les autres cachettes et râlait plus fort à chaque flacon vide. La lampe posée sur le bureau n'avait pas fait long feu, tout comme la commode qui s'était fait éventrée. Les affaires de Calie gisaient au sol.

Le brun l'observait depuis le couloir. C'était un mal pour un bien, il en était convaincu. C'était totalement égoïste et irresponsable, mais au fond de lui il était fier et pressé de retrouver _la_ vraie Calie. Cette dernière arrêta de crier et se redressa, ce qui intrigua Jefferson.

« La voiture… La voiture ! »

Sans crier gare, la tornade blonde sortit de la pièce en poussant sans réfléchir le chapelier contre le mur. Il se mit à courir derrière elle une fois remit d'aplomb. Non, elle ne devait pas mettre la main sur ce dernier flacon !

Calie attrapa ses clés sur la table basse du hall d'entrée et s'enfuit dans la cour. Elle sortit de la boite à gant un objet orange et l'ouvrit avec peine. Ses mains tremblaient et seulement deux cachets se faisaient la guerre dans ce ridicule et ultime flacon. Une masse brune s'écrasa sur la voiture bleue, entrainant le flacon avec lui. Les médicaments tombèrent à terre et Jefferson eut tout juste le temps de les cacher sous ses pieds.

« Non, non non ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Calie se baissa pour regarder si les cachets étaient tombés sous la voiture mais elle ne trouva rien.

« C'est pas possible j'étais sûre que… » souffla la blonde sur le point de pleurer.

Elle releva la tête et tomba sur le visage inexpressif du brun.

« Non, tu n'aurais pas osé… Mais qu'est c'que t'as foutu Jefferson ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! »

Le chapelier se fit bousculer sur plus de trois mètres, mais Calie était trop énervée pour remarquer les deux tâches blanches au sol qu'elle venait de dépasser. La jeune femme continua de cracher des injures mais fut vite arrêté par un liquide chaud dégringolant de son nez. Elle passa machinalement sa main sur son visage et s'aperçu de sa coloration rouge. La tremblote reprit.

« Ce n'est rien Calie, venez avec moi, je vais arranger ça », proposa galamment Jefferson en prenant les deux mains de sa domestique dans les siennes.

Elle les retira d'un geste brusque, fixa les yeux bleus de l'homme en face d'elle en haletant et s'enfuit vers le manoir. La porte de sa chambre claqua et des bruits de casse se firent entendre pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que le silence prenne place.

* * *

**M**ais que va-t-il se passer ?! :O

Non mais attends... qu'est ce qui se passe déjà là ? J'comprend pas. C'est quoi le chlor-bidule ? - _Google_ \- _Wiki_ \- Ah, un antipsychotique... Hein ?! Mais c'est qui s'te fille ? Elle pète littéralement un plomb. Son cerveau a implosé ou c'est un zombie qui la mordu ?

Le mystère s'épaissit...

A mercredi, **K**izzie :)

PS : La piste du zombie n'est _vraiment_ _pas_ une piste.


	5. Chap 5 : Déjà-vous

**B**onsoir, bonsoir.

Je poste bien tard (comparé à d'habitude), je suis "overbooker" c'est dingue. Maiiiis on s'débrouille !

Concernant le chapitre précédent, je souhaite vous prévenir parce que j'imagine qu'_Apple_ n'est pas la seule personne à s'être posé la question (!) : je ne fais pas médecine ! J'ai fait de pauvre recherche sur wiki pour trouver un médoc qui correspondrait à ce que je veux mais ce n'est peut-être pas - voir surement pas - réaliste ! De même pour le sang qui coule du nez, c'est plus l'aspect dramatique du truc qui à fait que blablabla. Bref !

Je ne sais pas si vous lisez mon petit speach avant de lire le chapitre mais je continue quand même.

J'aime beaucoup (et je sais que déjà une personne l'a remarqué) faire des anagrammes pour créer des noms. C'est bête, mais dans ce chapitre il y en a un, mais pour ne pas me faire démasquer trop vite, le mot de base est en anglais ! Sinon c'est pas drôle... Et ce n'est pas le seul cas dans cette fic !

Ce chapitre fait entrer en scène deux nouveaux personnages de Once Upon A Time. Je vous rappelle que l'histoire se déroule avant l'arrivé d'Emma à Storybrook...

Re-merci à ceux qui suivent la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours !

PS : Pour le titre vous avez encore droit à mon superbe humour de jeux de mot... Je vous remercie de votre pitié en avance. ("encore" parce que j'en ai déjà fait un assez ridicule dans ma fiction précédente... Voilà c'est dit !) Je suis très douée pour trouver des titres. (ironie, of course)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie sort tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Déjà-vous**_

Le réveil sonna et la main du brun s'écrasa sur celui-ci pour le faire taire. Calie n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis l'incident d'hier. Toute la journée elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre malgré les interventions de Jefferson à sa porte.

Il se leva en pensant à son rendez-vous journalier. Après avoir terminé de se préparer dans la salle de bain, il rejoignit son atelier à chapeau et posa son œil sur le télescope. Grace portait une de ces jolies robes colorées à fleurs à l'image du printemps. Elle enfila son cartable, embrassa ses parents et s'enfuit en direction de son arrêt de bus. Les nouvelles feuilles des arbres empêchèrent le chapelier de voir sa fille courir. Il soupira, toujours énervé de son sort qu'il considérait pire que les autres habitants de Storybrook mais sourit en pensant à la joie que transportait la petite brune chaque matin.

Dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre de Calie était toujours fermée. Il plaqua son oreille contre le battant et essaya une nouvelle fois de communiquer avec sa domestique. Sans succès. Il se résigna et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Plus il descendait les marches, plus le bruit sourd d'une immense abeille volant à travers toute la maison lui parvenait. La porte de la cuisine donnant sur l'extérieur était grande ouverte et Jefferson découvrit dans son jardin un homme qui tondait la pelouse, ou du moins le reste de la pelouse qu'il n'avait pas tondu deux jours auparavant.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il était sûr de n'avoir appelé personne pour s'occuper de son jardin. Il l'avait pensé, plusieurs fois, très fort, mais il n'avait jamais saisit le combiné. Il en était sûr. Ou presque.

Pendant que l'homme faisait des allers-retours sur l'immense pelouse du manoir, le regard de Jefferson fut attiré par une tâche bleue à sa droite. C'était Calie. Elle était entrain de cueillir de jolies fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux blonds, leur laissant liberté absolue. La jeune femme aperçue le chapelier et afficha un large sourire. Les fleurs dans les bras et les cheveux au vent, elle vint à sa rencontre. Elle était méconnaissable.

« Bonjour Jefferson ! J'ai appelé un jardinier, le jardin était dans un état lamentable. J'avais presque honte quand Monsieur Gernad est arrivé. Il a fait de gros yeux quand il a vu que la pelouse était tondu à moitié et en zig-zag ! La faute à qui ? »

Calie posa les fleurs sur la table de la cuisine pour aller chercher un vase dans le salon d'à côté.

« Après la pelouse, il taillera les buis et les arbres et arrangera les massifs de fleurs », expliqua la blonde en ramenant l'objet en verre et en composant son bouquet.

« J'ai même prit la liberté d'appeler un serrurier. J'en avais marre de cette porte d'entrée, elle est super dure à fermer. »

Elle plaça le vase sur la table basse du salon et retrouva un Jefferson statufié dans la cuisine.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je n'aurais pas dû appeler le serrurier, c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta la blonde.

Le brun se ranima.

« Non, tout est parfait Calie, merci. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un grand sourire que Jefferson lui rendit. Il ramait complètement pendant cette discussion.

« Comment… Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Comment ça comment je me sens ?

\- Hier vous n'étiez pas vraiment en forme. A vrai dire, j'ai eu peur pour vous à un moment et…

\- Bizarre ce que vous m'dites, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant. Enfin non, y'a quelque chose qui cloche. Se vouvoyer c'est super lourd, on n'pourrait pas faire l'impasse là dessus ? Je sais bien qu'ici je ne suis que la bonne mais…

\- Très bonne idée », coupa le chapelier.

Jefferson aurait voulu prendre son temps pour répondre mais les mots étaient sortis à une vitesse incontrôlable, emballé par cette nouvelle idée. Il maudit son cerveau pour avoir fait l'idiot sans avoir réfléchit au préalable et il se frappa mentalement. Calie ne fit pas attention aux doutes du brun et mit l'eau à bouillir. Il la regarda préparer un plateau avec brioche et petits gâteaux pour son petit-déjeuner et l'installer sur la table. Jefferson s'assit sur la chaise en paille.

« Je suis entrain de me dire depuis tout à l'heure que cette robe bleue vous va à ravir. »

Deuxième claque mental. Son cerveau ne pouvait-il pas dire à sa bouche de la fermer ? Il leva les yeux au ciel, affligé par son manque de professionnalisme. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. La blonde gloussa en versant l'eau chaude dans la tasse de thé.

« Te.

\- Pardon ? demanda Jefferson en sortant de ses pensées tout étonné.

_\- Te_ va à ravir. Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord.

\- Tu.

\- Hein ?

\- Que _tu_ étais d'accord. »

Calie rit silencieusement et Jefferson profita de ce tendre sourire qu'il avait eu si peur de perdre. Ses doigts brulaient, immobiles, sur la tasse. Il reprit ses esprits quand il vit la blonde attraper son sac et en extraire ses clés de voiture.

« Je vais en ville faire quelques courses, annonça-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai cassé ma lampe dans mon sommeil. Bon appétit ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée d'où elle pouvait voir la cuisine.

« Et… Merci, Jefferson. »

Le chapelier regarda la petite robe bleue franchir la porte d'entrée. Bleue. Comme ses yeux. Ses yeux hypnotisant et envoutant dans lesquels il avait déjà plongé plus d'une fois. _Sa_ Calie était revenue. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa présence ou les rayons du soleil le frappant qui avait brûlé son cœur. Il s'était emballé lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard ce matin là et n'arrivait plus à le contrôler. Sa voix tremblait, mais apparemment Calie ne l'avait pas remarqué.

* * *

« Non, on ne peut pas faire ça ici, gloussa une belle brune.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça ne gène personne. »

L'homme passa son bras pour débarrasser le bureau de tous les dossiers ou autre objets l'encombrant et souleva sa partenaire pour l'assoir sur le meuble. Il continua à embrasser son cou et à glisser ses mains sous son chemisier en soie. La jeune femme agrippa la chemise du brun pour ne pas perdre pied.

« Non Graham… Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait ?

\- Qui oserait entrer dans le bureau de Madame le maire sans frapper ? »

Régina saisit la tête du brun pour l'embrasser plus passionnément et arracha les boutons de sa chemise d'un coup sec. Graham s'allongea sur son corps parfait en enfuit ses lèvres dans son décolleté.

« Que quelqu'un ose et je le jette en prison… »

Sa main s'aventura sur la cuisse de Régina et remonta progressivement en caressant sa peau douce. La brune savourait chaque seconde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas couiner.

« Enfermer quelqu'un en prison ne l'empêchera pas de parler… »

Graham remonta à la hauteur des yeux de son amante en arrêtant toute activité de plaisir.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on mette les caméras de sécurité aussi ? »

Régina ouvrit grand la bouche en entendant cette idée lumineuse. Elle repoussa le brun en ignorant ses soupirs et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Après avoir cliqué ça et là, l'écran se partagea en quatre. Chaque carré correspondait à une caméra plus où moins proche du bureau en commençant par la rue principale de Storybrook passant devant la mairie.

« Et voilà !

\- Tu vois ? Pas un chat. Allez, viens… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille en laissant ses doigts trainer le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour la faire frémir.

Régina commençait à se laisser aller mais un détail sur la caméra principale attira son attention. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers l'écran et rembobina la vidéo.

« T'as vu ça ?

\- Hum ?

\- Graham arrête, je suis sérieuse là ! »

L'homme stoppa ses baisés brûlant dans le cou de la brune et regarda l'enregistrement contre son gré. Régina arrêta la vidéo.

« Une voiture Régina ? Vraiment ?

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange…

\- C'est sûr que ce bleu est de mauvais goût mais bon…

\- Ah, je sais ! Ce véhicule… je l'ai vu dans le coin l'autre jour et cette fille...

\- Et ? »

La jeune femme se précipita à l'extérieur de la mairie pour tenter d'apercevoir le véhicule qui s'était garé une vingtaine de mètre plus loin. Graham avait enfilé son blouson pour cacher les dégâts vestimentaires que son amante lui avait affligé.

« Quel est le problème cette fois ?

\- Cette femme blonde… Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.

\- Elle est peut être juste de passage c'est tout. Je sais bien que les touristes se font rare à Storybrook mais quand même ! »

Régina n'était pas convaincue. Personne n'envahissait _sa_ ville, _ses_ marionnettes, _sa_ malédiction et _son_ happy ending à elle. Elle tordit le nez et s'engagea sur le trottoir en direction du parking, très vite suivie par Graham.

Les deux amants regardèrent discrètement la blonde remplir des sacs plastiques de fruits et de légume à travers la grande vitrine de la superette.

« Ca devient ridicule Régina…

\- Chut ! Fait plutôt comme si tu me parlais de… heu… du problème de limite de propriété de Monsieur Clark et de Monsieur Spencer. »

Le brun obéit bêtement et se lança dans des explications des plus farfelus pendant que la jeune femme espionnait la blonde. Après être passé à la caisse, elle se dirigea vers le parking avec trois énormes sacs dans les bras.

« Un coup de main ? proposa la brune en s'approchant de Calie qui galérait pour tout porter.

\- Volontiers, merci. »

Une fois les courses dans le coffre de la voiture bleue, Régina se retourna face à la blonde.

« Régina Mills, maire de Storybrook. »

Calie serra sa main et le sheriff Graham l'imita dans sa présentation.

« Calie Skyeling.

\- Enchanté Calie. C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. »

Le brun se retint de rire. Régina était tout sauf délicate. Quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

« Oh, c'est normal, je ne suis pas ici depuis bien longtemps. Je travaille toute la journée au manoir de Monsieur Jefferson vers la sortie de la ville. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas souvent dans le centre de Storybrook.

\- Effectivement, sourit Régina. Et vous logez…

\- Au manoir. Avant j'avais une chambre chez Granny, mais finalement j'ai emménagé là bas, c'est plus pratique.

\- En tout cas n'hésitez pas si vous avez un problème ou quoique ce soit d'autre, le poste est à deux rues d'ici, intervint Graham.

\- C'est d'accord, merci. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la portière bleue.

« Bienvenue à Storybrook, Calie », ajouta Régina.

La blonde lui sourit pour la remercier et s'installa au volant. Les deux amants regardèrent la voiture quitter le parking et se diriger vers la sortie de la ville.

« J'espère que t'as noté sa plaque d'immatriculation... »

La brune avait complètement changé d'attitude. Son agréable sourire de maire s'était troqué contre un visage froid et déterminé.

« Parce que je veux tout savoir sur elle.

\- Tout ?

_Tout_. Nom, prénom, date de naissance, je veux savoir ce qu'elle faisait avant d'arriver à Storybrook, là où elle habitait, si elle est mariée, si elle a des enfants et combien, je veux connaitre le nom de sa mère et de son père et même de son médecin généraliste, je veux même que tu me dise si elle préfère les chiens ou les chats et comment elle aime ses œufs et son café. Je veux _tout_ savoir. »

* * *

**H**um, ça se gâte à Storybrook. Régina et Graham sont sur le coup ! La chasse au secret commence.

_Et vous, avez-vous déjà démasqué Calie ?_

Poutous, à mercredi prochain, **K**izzie :)


	6. Chap 6 : Etonnante

**C**oucou :)

Voilà le chapitre 6 du thé en folie. En me relisant j'ai remarqué que Jefferson abusait vraiment sur le thé... Enfin bon, c'est le chapelier fou, hein.

Merci encore pour vos revieeeews !

Pour ceux qui n'avait pas deviné Gernad = garden = jardin. Oui oui je suis tordue dans ma tête, je l'avoue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie sort tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Etonnante**_

« Pourquoi tu restes tout le temps enfermé ? Allez, viens dehors avec moi ! »

Le soleil cognait les magnifiques cheveux blonds de Calie, ce qui la faisait rayonner encore plus que d'habitude. Assit à la petite table ronde de la cuisine, Jefferson regardait la jeune femme s'amuser dans le jardin. Elle sentait les fleurs une à une après avoir rangé le cabanon en bois usé par le temps. Le chant de la sirène triturait le brun, il replongea alors son visage dans son livre pour essayer de l'ignorer.

« Le jardin est superbe depuis que Monsieur Gernad est passé, il faut en profiter ! »

Pourquoi sortir ? Pourquoi profiter de la vie sans Grace ? Le visage de sa fille inondait ses pensées. Ce matin elle avait semblé ravie de partir à l'école sous un soleil aussi radieux. Elle, elle avait le droit d'en profiter, lui non. C'était sa punition. Attendre, isolé, dans l'obscurité, à observer, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, éventuellement, quelqu'un brise la malédiction. Il l'avait abandonné, pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

« Ecoute, lança Calie en s'approchant du chapelier. La pelouse est uniforme, les fleurs ne font plus la gueule et les buis n'ont jamais, et ça j'en suis convaincue, ils n'ont jamais été aussi sphériques de toute leur vie. »

Se tutoyer n'avait jamais été aussi facile. Depuis le premier jour de la « réincarnation de Calie », comme Jefferson aimait l'appeler, tout semblait simple, épuré, lavé de tout problème. Parfois, la vouvoyer lui brûlait les lèvres, mais le naturel de cette jeune femme lui enlevait tout souci.

« Calie, c'est très gentil, mais je n'aime pas sortir, je suis très bien ici.

\- Mais le soleil est dehors !

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué. Je n'aime pas le soleil, mentit-il.

\- Tu sors que quand il pleut ou quand il fait nuit, on dirait un dépressif ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir un aussi beau manoir si c'est pour se terrer au moment le plus beau de la journée ? Il faut être complètement malade pour faire ça. Ou fou !

\- Alors c'est que je dois être dépressif. Et fou.

\- C'est idiot. Le jardinier a fait des merveilles plus loin, on ne peut rien voir d'ici. Et bien tant pis pour toi, tu ne les verras jamais ! »

Calie s'empressa de disparaître dans l'épaisse barrière végétale visible par Jefferson. Ce dernier soupira et replongea, tête la première, dans son livre.

Graham s'affairait depuis plusieurs jours sur le dossier de la mystérieuse Calie Skyeling. Au poste de police, il avait commencé par taper son nom-prénom dans la barre de recherche de son ordinateur. Ce nom lui semblait fictif, et pourtant deux résultats s'étaient affichés. La première dame était brune et sa corpulence ne correspondait pas du tout à celle de la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée. En plus de ça, cette première Calie était en prison depuis cinq ans, jugée coupable pour le meurtre de son voisin et amant. La deuxième fiche était celle d'une dame âgée qui aurait facilement pu être la mère du shérif. Elle n'avait commis dans sa vie qu'un simple vol à l'étalage. Retraitée, elle vivait à présent sur la côte ouest dans une petite ville de l'Oregon au bord de l'océan pacifique.

La blonde n'apparaissait pas dans la base de données, elle n'avait donc commis aucun crime et la connaitre s'annonçait de plus en plus difficile. Après cette première recherche non fructueuse, le brun avait joué les équilibristes sur son fauteuil pour attraper son petit calepin dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Une fois la plaque d'immatriculation entrée dans son ordinateur, Graham avait été choqué en découvrant que c'était un certain Docteur Quin qui était propriétaire du véhicule. Il savait que son amante le détesterait : il avait été incapable de relever une plaque d'immatriculation correctement.

Il avait donc passé la semaine suivante à arpenter Storybrook à la recherche de la petite voiture bleue, sans succès. Se rappelant du lieu de travail de la blonde, il avait espionné le manoir de loin sans apercevoir ne serait-ce une seule fois le véhicule. A force de persévérance, il avait finalement été réveillé au petit matin par le bruit d'un moteur. Il avait chopé plein d'adresse son appareil photo reflex et avait capturé la plaque sur plusieurs clichés.

« Je touche au but ! »

Une tornade brune pénétra dans le bureau du maire de Storybrook.

« C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu dans la forêt et fais dévorer par un loup.

\- Il n'y a pas de loup ici.

\- Qui sait ? »

Régina était plus glaciale que d'habitude. Le temps passait. Et plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de cerner ce problème s'estompaient. Graham commença à raconter son processus de recherche. Il voulait qu'elle sache que, pour elle, il serait près à n'importe quoi, même à rester six jours d'affilée dans une voiture caché dans la forêt de Storybrook.

« Viens-en aux faits Graham », le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Le brun soupira et tira l'une des chaises du bureau de la brune pour s'installer en face de son visage glacial et curieux.

« La voiture appartient à un certain Hugh Quin, docteur dans une maison de fou dans le Vermont. J'ai trouvé ça étrange au début donc j'ai prit contact avec lui et je lui ai envoyé une photo de notre inconnue. Il a répondu qu'elle était l'une de ces patientes et qu'elle s'était échappée il y a un petit moment déjà.

\- Et j'imagine qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Calie Skyeling.

\- Exactement. Voilà le numéro du docteur. »

Régina récupéra le petit papier que Graham lui tendait. Le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage montrait facilement son goût pour la victoire. Il annonçait aussi le quart d'heure de plaisir qu'elle allait faire subir à son amant après son coup de fil.

* * *

La balançoire grinçait. C'était juste deux grosses ficelles avec une planche accrochés à un arbre dans un coin du jardin, mais c'était agréable. Calie se rappelait son enfance, ou plutôt des brides de son enfance. En tout cas, cette sensation de vent dans les cheveux et l'impression de tomber en arrière ou de s'envoler lui étaient connues.

Les bourgeons des arbres avaient éclos et les immenses fleurs roses du magnolia l'abritant avaient un parfum fantastique. Le blonde posa sa tête sur l'une des cordes de la balançoire et se laissa bercer par le vent qui dansait avec les feuilles.

Un craquement se fit entendre et Calie leva le nez.

« Jefferson ? »

Devant elle, le grand brun lui sourit à moitié tout en plissant les yeux. Il n'était plus habitué à tant de lumière.

« Tu avais raison. Gernad a fait des merveilles. »

La jeune femme se sentait fière, elle avait bien fait d'appeler un jardinier par elle-même, ou rien de tout ça n'aurait vu le jour. Jefferson ne l'aurait jamais appelé, il est trop distrait pour ça.

« Tu as vu le bassin ?

\- Le quoi ? »

Sans tarder, la blonde prit le chapelier par la main et commença à courir sur le petit chemin à travers les arbres. Après plusieurs bonds, ils atterrirent dans une zone déboisée ou un petit étang ovale se dévoilait en son centre. Un pont en bois très arqué le franchissait et des nénuphars s'emparaient de la surface de l'eau. Le brun s'approcha mais son reflet fut vite troublé par des ondes créées par un gros poisson rouge orangé. Il sourit.

« Qui aurait cru que ce manoir cachait de tel trésor dans ses bois. Vu ta tête, j'imagine que tu n'étais jamais allé aussi loin pour trouver ce bassin. »

Calie arracha un rire au chapelier. Elle l'emmena ensuite vers une autre zone du jardin. Cette fois-ci ce n'était plus le coté asiatique qui ressortait, mais le côté grec. Ils descendirent un grand escalier creusé dans la terre et arrivèrent près d'une fontaine dans un décor fait de colonnes antiques. Les statues de dieux et déesses avaient délaissé leurs habits de lierre. Finalement un autre chemin les mena vers l'entrée d'un mini labyrinthe, voisin d'une roseraie rouge et blanche dont le brun commença l'exploration.

« Ne me dis pas que Monsieur Gernad a fait ça tout seul. Je ne te croirais pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, ils étaient une petite équipe quand même.

\- C'est magnifique Calie, merci.

\- Tu sortiras plus souvent maintenant ? »

La blonde s'était arrêtée sous une arche fleurit et semblait préoccupée par le chapelier. A la base, elle avait fait tout ça pour lui. Peut être que quelque chose le maintenait à l'intérieur et le repoussait de l'extérieur, maintenant il avait une bonne raison de sortir. L'ennui le dévorait et le menait à la mort chaque jour un peu plus. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une renaissance. Il l'avait aidé et là c'était son tour à elle.

Jefferson plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus. _Hypnotisant_. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à sentir son parfum. _Envoûtant_. Elle ne bougeait pas et attendait juste le dénouement. _Étonnant_. Ses lèvres se posèrent lentement sur les siennes. Il en mourrait d'envie depuis toujours, depuis une éternité. Le baiser était simple, doux. Un baiser qui voulait tout dire sans en faire trop. Un baiser où l'univers est suspendu, où le temps s'arrête, où le souffle se coupe.

Ils restèrent un petit moment, front contre front, sans bouger, les lèvres s'effleurant, profitant du moment présent. Ils voulaient se remémorer chaque odeur, chaque bruit, chaque sensation.

* * *

La roseraie n'était pas immense ils en firent vite le tour. Puis, ils empruntèrent un autre petit chemin pour retourner vers l'étang. Assit sur le banc en pierre, les heures passèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de rien, le silence parlait pour eux.

Les yeux de Calie se posèrent sur le cou du chapelier.

« J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu ne quittes jamais ce foulard ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu sans. Et puis maintenant on est en plein milieu du printemps, t'as pas chaud avec ? »

Le sourire du chapelier décrut.

« Tu caches quelque chose ? C'est ça hein ? » s'amusa la blonde.

Calie regarda le visage du chapelier se décomposer un peu plus. Il essayait de maîtriser sa colère et ses pulsions.

« Oh, tu essaies vraiment de cacher quelques chose ?

\- Une cicatrice, avoua Jefferson après un instant d'hésitation.

\- A bon ? Tu ne devrais pas la cacher.

\- Elle est affreuse.

\- Tu crois que je vais prendre peur ? Que je vais m'enfuir ? »

Calie approcha sa main du foulard pour découvrir le cou de Jefferson. La curiosité lui fera toujours défaut. Jefferson saisit son poignet pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et plongea des yeux assassins dans ceux de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne frissonna même pas.

« Elle est _vraiment_ affreuse.

\- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même. »

Le conflit visuel ne faiblissait pas. Chacun voulait gagner, personne ne voulait lâcher. Les pupilles de la blonde étaient dilatées, elle était apaisée malgré la tension. La jeune femme sourit au chapelier et son étreinte se desserra, libérant sa main curieuse.

Calie dénouait le foulard mais Jefferson restait tendu. Il avait agrippé le banc en espérant trouver de l'aide. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il était plus faible que ce qu'il pensait quand elle le regardait. Son regard à lui ne pouvait pas se détacher du visage de la jeune femme sur le point de découvrir son secret.

Le bout de tissu laissa apparaître une cicatrice qui faisait le tour de la tête de Jefferson. Elle était rose, bien voyante, peu élégante, un peu sordide. Sa tête était comme recousue à son corps. Calie l'examina avec attention. Ses doigts effleuraient la liaison, ses yeux étaient plissés pour observer le moindre détail. Le brun pensait être un phénomène de foire. Il était prêt à tout envoyer valser, à rejeter la blonde et à s'enfuir dans son manoir pour disparaître. Comme toujours.

« Qu'on lui coupe la tête… murmura Calie.

\- Tu viens de dire quoi là ? »

La jeune femme sursauta. Ses mains regagnèrent leurs places habituelles et ses yeux divaguèrent vers les nénuphars. Elle se releva, prise de panique. Jefferson pensait que c'était lui qui allait fuir mais au lieu de ça c'était elle qui fuyait. Il rattrapa la blonde et la saisit une nouvelle fois par le poignet, la forçant à le regarder. Mais ces yeux fuyaient encore en se noyant dans ses larmes.

« Alors c'est vrai ? »

* * *

**J**e vous laisse sur votre faim, je-sais ! Je plaide coupable... et j'en frétille hihi !

Par pitié rangez vos hache et vos couteaux, une semaine c'est pas long, j'vous jure. Pour ma défense : je suis toujours dans les temps !

Sinon... Une petite idée du passé de Calie ? Le docteur Quin ? La connexion ?

Ça vous plaît toujours ? Vous pouvez critiquer aussi hein.

**B**onne semaine et à mercredi prochain,** K**izzie !


	7. Chap 7 : Quand l'escalier crac

**Y**o ;)

Me revoilà avec un 7ième chapitre. Je sais que la dernière fois je vous avais laissé un peu sur votre fin, mais le dénouement s'approche !

Sachez que cette petite fic s'arrêtera au chapitre 10 qui est en fait plus un épilogue qu'un chapitre en plus... Alors profitez en bien parce que c'est bientôt la fin !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie sort tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Quand l'escalier fait crac**_

Quelques larmes dégringolaient sur les joues de Calie mais elle souriait en même temps.

« Comment ça « alors c'est vrai » ? Qu'est ce que…

\- C'est vrai ! coupa Calie. Ca existe réellement. Le pays des merveilles, il existe bel et bien. Et toi, toi, tu es le chapelier fou, tu as vécu là bas. La reine de cœur t'as coupé la tête, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas folle. Ca existe. Je ne suis pas démente ! »

Jefferson acquiesça difficilement. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment Calie pouvait-elle être au courant ? Elle paraissait si sûre d'elle, comme si elle l'avait toujours su, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde et pas de la Terre, elle aussi. Il l'observa s'agiter dans tous les sens, immobile et un peu surpris par tout ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

« Calie, comment…

\- Toutes ces années… Toutes ces années ils ont cru que je délirais ! Ils me bourraient de médocs pour soit disant me soigner. Me soigner ?!

\- Te soigner de … ?

\- Depuis quand la vérité est une folie ? Je savais que le pays des merveilles existait et ils ne m'ont pas cru. Ils m'ont enfermé et drogué pendant dix-neuf ans.

\- Ils croyaient que t'étais folle alors que tu n'étais qu'une gamine ?

\- Je savais que j'avais raison, j'aurais juste du fermer ma grande gueule. J'étais trop entêtée. »

Le brun s'empara des poignets de la blonde pour qu'elle arrête de brasser de l'air. Elle avait grand besoin de se calmer. Jefferson avait l'impression qu'elle allait tout casser autour d'elle.

« Tu en étais convaincue ? Pourquoi ? »

Calie s'arrêta nette et le chapelier la libéra. Elle s'éloigna de lui en soufflant. Son problème était le temps. Trop rapide, ou trop lent selon les moments. Elle comprenait Jefferson qui en avait si peur. Là, tout de suite, la blonde aurait juste voulu que les piles de l'horloge grillent et que les aiguilles se stoppent.

« Jefferson… Je t'ai menti. »

Sa voix tremblait et elle prit une pause.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Calie Skyeling. Ce n'est qu'une anagramme pour Alice Kingsley... »

Le brun resta bouche-bée un petit moment devant la jeune femme gênée. Puis, il examina attentivement son visage, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, son nez, ses lèvres. Il l'avait observé tellement de fois sans comprendre, sans émettre ne serait-ce qu'un simple doute. Il avait été trop préoccupé par sa personne, par sa malédiction, par le temps qu'il devait gaspiller quand il en avait trop, par le temps qui passait trop vite parfois, par le thé, par son télescope. Maintenant, tout était clair. Un mot avait tout changé.

« Alice ? _Ma_ Alice ? »

La blonde dessina un sourire sur son visage triste. L'homme en face d'elle ne semblait pas déçu ou contrarié, il semblait heureux, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Jefferson prit Alice dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle crut étouffer. Mais on n'étouffe pas de l'amour, du moins pas comme ça. Elle sentit son cœur gonfler et prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa poitrine brulante. Son battement résonnait dans ses oreilles. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, le brun l'avait soulevé dans les airs en la gardant collé contre lui. Les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent dans son cou, sur la cicatrice qu'il détestait tant et qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé qu'à cet instant.

* * *

« Petit déjeuner salé ! Œufs au plat, bacon, toasts et jus d'orange.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'étais faufilé jusqu'à la cuisine tout à l'heure !

\- Comment tu sais que je suis allée dans la cuisine ?

\- La quatrième marche de l'escalier grince.

\- En partant du haut ou du bas ?

\- Les deux. »

Alice rit et déposa le plateau sur les genoux de Jefferson, dans son lit. Ce dernier se lécha les babines. Il était bien déterminé à profiter de la cuisine de ce monde là. En même temps, les plats que préparait la blonde lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche à chaque fois. Il s'essayait à la cuisine à ses heures perdues sous les conseils avisés d'Alice. Le temps passait plus vite avec elle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé profiter autant de la vie il y a de cela quatre jours.

Elle s'installa en tailleur à côté de lui et attrapa son assiette pour dévorer un toast.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours, Alice. »

La jeune femme sourit au chapelier et elle le regarda dévorer son petit déjeuné. En le voyant profiter de la vie et de ses bonnes choses, le visage de la blonde se fana un peu. Elle n'avait jamais eu une chambre comme celle-là. Même si les couleurs n'étaient pas chaudes et accueillante, au moins la pièce était vivante. Jefferson s'arrêta dans sa dégustation.

« Tout va bien ? »

La blonde reprit ses esprits.

« Hein ? Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu observes la chambre depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai presque fini de manger, tu divagues complètement, tu as les yeux un peu rouges et, ah oui, tu mens très mal.

\- Mauvais défaut.

\- Jolie qualité. »

Leurs yeux bataillèrent pour savoir qui avait raison mais le duel s'arrêta bien vite. Le chapelier attrapa la douce et tremblotante main d'Alice. Il prit une voix velouteuse et rassurante.

« A quoi tu pensais ?

\- A toutes ces années gâchées… Tout ce que j'ai manqué et tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire, voir, entendre, découvrir, aimer, détester, apprendre. Quand je vois la vie que tu as, j'ai mille et une choses qui me viennent à l'esprit.

\- Donc pour toi ma vie est parfaite ?

\- Pour moi oui, tu as tout ici. Non mais regarde ce manoir, il est fantastique ! A côté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté ma vie. »

Jefferson se mit à rire nerveusement. Une douloureuse chaleur grimpa avec vitesse jusqu'au sommet de sa tête et ses poings se serrèrent pour rester calme. Il réfléchit posément à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Alice, on a plus en commun que ce que tu crois. Ce vieux manoir, pour toi, il ressemble à la liberté ? Si c'est le cas, alors c'est une cage dorée. Une prison dorée. »

Le chapelier regarda sa montre et esquissa un sourire rapide. Il vira le plateau de son petit déjeuné et sauta du lit. Calie le suivit sans même poser la moindre question. Le brun traversa le couloir et s'engouffra dans la salle de confection.

La blonde hésita. Il était rare que Jefferson la laisse entrer pour nettoyer cette pièce et elle se sentit presque gênée d'y pénétrer avec lui. La multitude de chapeaux hauts de forme l'étonnait à chaque fois et Jefferson les rangeait toujours avec classe. Ce dernier s'approcha du télescope vers la fenêtre et observa l'image qu'il renvoyait. Alice essaya de distinguer à l'œil nu ce que le chapelier contemplait mais elle ne voyait que des arbres.

Le visage de Jefferson semblait serein dans un premier temps. Mais plus le temps passait, plus sa peau se colorait en rouge. Son sourire essayait de camoufler sa colère. Le brun avait une boule au ventre criant « révolution » même s'il savait très bien qu'il était cloitré dans ce manoir pour une durée encore indéterminée – peut-être même à jamais. La rage qu'il cumulait depuis toutes ces années accroissait sa folie comme des mauvaises herbes pousseraient dans un jardin non entretenu.

Le chapelier s'écarta du télescope pour que Calie jette un coup d'œil.

« Je suis emprisonné ici depuis déjà trop d'année. 10 ans, 15 ans, peut-être 20. Trop d'années à me demander si le réveil suivant changera quelque chose. Trop d'années à voir _ma_ petite Grace dire au revoir à ses soi-disant « parents » chaque matin avant d'aller à l'école. Trop d'années à regarder cette ville figée, ou chaque jour ressemble au précédent et où personne ne s'en rend compte. Trop d'années à être conscient de cette supercherie sans pouvoir rien faire. »

La blonde se redressa pour voir les larmes embuer les yeux de Jefferson.

« Trop d'années à voir tourner le monde sans avancer. Trop d'années de remord pour avoir abandonné ma fille et pour être un père détestable. »

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible, les mots avaient du mal à s'affirmer, sa gorge était nouée. Une larme s'abandonna sur la joue du brun. Il avait prit l'habitude de laisser la colère parler pour lui mais cette fois, et pour la première fois, c'était la tristesse qui s'était montrée. La blonde enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Jefferson ne dit rien et garda les bras le long du corps. Il laissa cette étreinte guérir ses maux et ses pensées troubles. C'était tellement plus simple quand elle était à ses côtés.

Alice avait comprit leur situation : ils étaient tous les deux prisonniers de leurs passés, prisonniers de leurs actions et de leurs volontés. Ils étaient impuissants, livrés à un futur incertain qui se moquait d'eux.

Son souffle sur sa peau le tranquillisa. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre, pour oublier et réapprendre à vivre. Le brun sentait le cœur d'Alice faire trembler sa poitrine et il l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Il vibrait aussi de cette étreinte et il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il sentit les bras de la blonde se resserrer un peu plus autour de son cou.

La jeune femme glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du chapelier.

« Je t'aime, Jefferson » murmura-t-elle.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'homme à ces mots et il eut un mouvement de recule. Le temps avait effacé les sentiments chaleureux qu'engendrait l'écoute de cette mélodie. Un sourire radieux et perplexe illumina son visage.

« Dis pas des mots aussi gros comme ça, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es ma vérité. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Je t'aime. »

Jefferson prit le visage d'Alice entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune femme. Ce regard le foudroyait, il lui transperçait l'âme. Leurs fronts se collèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais un bruit de portière les sépara.

Le brun râla en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

« Encore un qui s'est perdu ou quoi ? »

L'étranger arrangea sa veste et ajusta ses lunettes. Il tordit la bouche en observant le manoir et se décida à avancer dans la cour. Examinant le moindre recoin de cette entrée gigantesque, il arborait un air déterminé et sûr de lui.

« J'y vais bouge pas, je vais régler ça vite fait bien fait », annonça Jefferson avec un visage crispé.

Alice s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre pour étudier l'étranger qui fut très vite en dehors de son champs de vision. Ce visage lui disait quelque chose. _Crac_. Elle l'avait déjà vu, elle en était sûre. Peut être que c'est un habitant de Storybrook qu'elle a aperçu lorsqu'elle faisait ses courses en ville. _Crac_. Jefferson avait raison, les deux marches de l'escalier craquaient et elle en sourit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être _lui_.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Monsieur ? demanda poliment le brun avec le regard vide.

\- Bonjour, je suis à la recherche de…

\- Non Jefferson ! N'… »

Alice aurait voulu rajouter « N'ouvre pas la porte ! », mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait déballé les escaliers en tapant les marches tellement fort avec ses pieds que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. La blonde s'échappa du manoir par la porte de la cuisine. Les yeux de l'inconnu brillèrent à travers ses lunettes, les quelques secondes de présence que la jeune femme lui avait accordé lui avait suffit pour la reconnaitre. Il bouscula son hôte et se faufila à travers le manoir à la poursuite d'Alice.

Le jardin faisait l'objet d'une véritable course poursuite et pendant que l'une courrait pour la vie, l'autre s'acharnait pour restaurer la vérité.

_Pan_.

* * *

**V**oilà voilà. J'ai recommencé. C'est la dernière fois, promis.

J'avais l'impression de stagner en me relisant. En même temps je traite seulement deux persos (ne comptons pas Régina, Graham et Henri qui font qu'une brève apparition), et un seul lieu d'action : le manoir. Pas évident tout ça :/

Mais heureusement, les choses vont s'accélérer pour nos deux petios dans les chapitres qui suivent...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je note tout très précieusement dans un coin de ma tête pour avancer...

Bonne vacances à ceux qui ont la chance de l'être et à mercredi prochain, **K**izzie :)


	8. Chap 8 : Try me

**B**ien le bonjour !

Merci encore à Mrs. Gold et Liline37, toujours présentes au rendez-vous (!) ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui suivent cette petite histoire :)

J'espère vous surprendre encore un peu...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie et Hugh sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Try me**_

La blonde connaissait le jardin comme sa poche et se faufilait à toute allure sur les petits sentiers si bien pensés de Monsieur Gernad et son équipe. Lorsqu'elle avait rendu visite au pays des merveilles, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant couru avant de tomber dans l'hypothétique terrier du lapin blanc qu'elle poursuivait. Tous ses souvenirs étaient flous. Les années qu'elle avait passé enfermé avaient fini par la rendre folle. Non, elle ne voulait pas retourner là-bas.

L'homme qu'elle fuyait s'était invité dans le manoir et parcourait à présent le jardin où la blonde tentait de se cacher. Après avoir passé le bassin des poissons rouges, il traversa l'allée aux statues grecques et galopa en direction de la roseraie.

_Pan_. Un bruit tonnant retentit, stoppant ainsi la course de l'inconnu et de la blonde. Alice chuta sur ses genoux et couvrit ses oreilles avec ses mains. Le coup de feu lui faisait tourner la tête, le temps et l'espace était déformés, plus rien n'était à sa place. Son corps tremblait comme jamais et sa respiration saccadée lui brulait les poumons.

* * *

L'inconnu se retourna brutalement, apeuré. Le révolver de Jefferson pointait le ciel mais son bras se rabattit très vite vers son ennemi. Les traits colériques de son visage n'annonçaient rien de bon. Ses muscles étaient contractés par la rage et son index frôlait inconsciemment la gâchette.

En voyant la peur dans les yeux d'Alice, il avait tout de suite comprit ce qui se tramait et s'était précipité sur le tiroir du meuble d'entrée où le révolver se trouvait. Le brun ne voulait pas l'abattre – même si l'envie lui brulait les doigts. Il ne devait pas céder à la facilité, à sa folie.

Les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Où sont mes bonnes manières… Je m'appelle Hugh Quin, je suis son docteur.

\- Son docteur ? s'amusa le chapelier. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, elle va très bien.

\- Ecoutez, peut être que nous pourrions parler intelligemment comme deux grandes personnes responsables… »

Hugh faisait signe à Jefferson de baisser son révolver ce qui le fit rire nerveusement. Au lieu de ça, il joua avec l'arme en la pointant dans toutes les directions possible et en la ramenant toujours à son point initial : le docteur. Le révolver virevoltait dans les mains ingénieuses du chapelier, ses gestes suivaient son humeur et ses paroles.

« Deux _« grandes personnes responsables »_, s'amusa le brun.

\- Elle a besoin de se faire aider. Calie doit revenir…

\- Son prénom n'est pas Calie ! s'emporta le chapelier à l'écoute de ce nom.

\- Alors comme ça elle vous a convaincu aussi ? »

Jefferson fronça les sourcils et renforça sa poigne autour du révolver. Il ne pouvait pas lui affirmer qu'il avait tord. Le brun savait très bien que le pays des merveilles existait bel et bien et qu'Alice disait la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas être autrement.

« Elle pense être l'héroïne d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Depuis toute petite elle s'est focalisée sur ce conte et s'est identifiés comme étant Alice. Elle est convaincue depuis tout ce temps que le pays des merveilles existe, cette femme à besoin d'aide.

\- Vous dites des conneries, cette fille est tout à fait normale. Elle est bien mieux ici qu'avec vous. Ce sont vos médocs qui la rendent cinglé.

\- Elle doit se faire soigner et vous, vous ne faites qu'entretenir son délire paranoïaque en la croyant. Si elle reste ici ce sera de pire en pire.

\- Partez immédiatement.

\- Pas sans ma patiente. »

Le chapelier gloussa et le revolver se remit à danser.

« Vous êtes un rigolo vous. Vous vous invité sur ma propriété, vous poursuivez mon employé et lui faites peur, et voilà que vous n'écoutez pas votre hôte quand il vous demande gentiment de vous éclipser ? Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tirer dessus.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous irez en prison !

\- Bien sûr que non, vous êtes chez moi. Aux yeux de la justice j'empêche juste un intru d'envahir mon espace personnel, de me cambrioler ou encore de m'agresser. Légitime défense. »

Le docteur esquissa un sourire. L'homme en face de lui aimait jouer ça se voyait sur son visage, dans son comportement.

« J'essaie d'aider votre amie, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Vous voulez essayer ? Imaginez. »

Jefferson glissa le canon du révolver sur sa cuisse.

« Pan. Vous venez de me blesser ? Laissez-moi me défendre, docteur Quin. »

L'arme pointait à présent Hugh avec bien plus d'assurance que la minute précédente. L'homme rit une nouvelle fois tout en ramenant ses mains devant lui pour lui servir de bouclier.

« Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais avant permettez-moi de vous donner ceci. »

Le docteur sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon son porte feuille. Il en tira une petite carte de visite rectangulaire avec ses coordonnées, puis il s'empara d'un flocon orangé à l'intérieur de sa veste. Jefferson le regarda faire avec un œil mauvais. Quin s'avança pour remettre les objets dans la main du chapelier mais s'arrêta très vite lorsqu'il vit le canon toujours braqué sur sa tête. Après un moment d'hésitation, il les lâcha dans l'herbe et s'en alla sur le chemin pavé. Le brun ramassa la boite et la carte et le suivit, toujours sur ses gardes, jusqu'à sa voiture pour le regarder partir.

* * *

Un thé. C'est tout ce que Jefferson pouvait faire pour s'apaiser. Alice était partie se cacher dans le jardin et la chercher dans plusieurs hectares de forêt lui paraissait impossible. Sa main tremblait, il avait failli tuer un homme. Sa raison avait été plus forte que sa volonté, pour une fois il avait su se maîtriser.

La chaleur pressait dangereusement sa tête. Il sentait qu'il pouvait vriller à tout instant alors il s'appuya sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et ferma les yeux. L'eau de la bouilloire crépitait, ce son était rassurant pour lui. Le vent soufflait les feuilles des arbres à l'extérieur qui chantaient et dansaient à l'unisson.

_Clic_. Jefferson sursauta au bruit métallique puis versa l'eau chaude dans sa tasse. Il s'installa au salon et admira la fumée s'échapper de la porcelaine pour mourir dans les airs.

Deux tasses de thé et un tour d'aiguille plus tard, Jefferson soufflait enfin. Il ne ressentait plus la colère qu'il avait éprouvé une heure plus tôt. Il était seul, dans son manoir, serein. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour voir qu'Alice avait passé la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

« Il est parti.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix chancelante.

\- Il est parti.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est caché et que…

\- Il est parti Alice ! »

Le cœur de la blonde sauta. En temps normal les cris de Jefferson ne l'affectaient pas, mais tout en elle était chamboulé à ce moment là.

Le regard du chapelier s'adoucit et il lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Alice ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Elle se précipita dans les bras du brun assit sur le canapé. Son parfum, sa peau, c'est tout ce qui lui fallait.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner Jefferson.

\- Je sais… »

L'homme caressa le bras de la blonde et posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. Ils avaient besoin de contact pour voir qu'ils étaient bien là, tout les deux.

« Là-bas tu ne peux pas sortir, tout est fermé à clé, il n'y a pas de jardin, tout est blanc, même les habits, tout est mort. La journée est tellement lente. Quand tu te réveilles le matin tu as l'impression que c'est une mauvaise blague, que la nuit n'est pas finie, mais le soleil est bien là. Il se faufile comme il peut par les fenêtres miniatures mais il est là. Les docteurs te regardent bizarrement, comme si on ne pouvait rien faire pour toi, comme si tu faisais partie d'un cirque.

\- Chut… »

Jefferson essuya à l'aveuglette les larmes du visage d'Alice. Cette dernière s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux du chapelier. Il s'amusait avec ses cheveux.

« Dis-moi Alice, quel âge avais-tu quand on t'a amené là-bas ?

\- Environ six ans.

\- Et qui t'y a emmené ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus… »

Toute cette histoire tournicotait dans l'esprit de Jefferson. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Commençait-il à avoir des doutes ? Il secoua sa tête pour enlever les mauvaises idées qui dansaient dans son crâne.

Six ans. Cette fille aurait donc passé plus des trois quart de sa vie dans un asile. A vingt-cinq ans, elle aurait passé dix-neuf années entre ses murs complètement fous. _Vingt-cinq ans_. Jefferson bloquait sur son âge. _Vingt-cinq ans_. Depuis quand était-il ici, _lui_, déjà ?

* * *

Le chapelier marchait d'un pas décidé dans la forêt. Autour de lui, les herbes étaient immenses et les papillons avaient des ailes en pain de mie toastés, parfois elles étaient même badigeonnées de confiture pour les colorer un peu. En arrivant devant sa chaumière, il remarqua que les théières chantaient avec les invités autour d'une table d'une longueur interminable dans son jardin.

Alors que ses jambes s'activaient pour aller les rejoindre, il distingua une fillette blonde, une tasse de thé à la main. L'image était de plus en plus petite, le brun avait beau courir, il reculait à chaque pas supplémentaire. Bientôt, la chaumière n'était plus qu'un tout petit point à l'horizon et des murs de buis l'entouraient. Il parcourait le labyrinthe en long en large et en travers tout en criant le nom d'Alice à chaque recoin. Jefferson la cherchait sans relâche mais les murs végétaux commencèrent à grandir, le rendant minuscule. Il se sentit impuissant et tomba aspiré dans le noir sous ses pieds. Le ciel bleu n'était plus et tout était sombre.

* * *

« Allez, debout ! Il est presque sept heures et demi tu vas louper Grace ! »

Jefferson se retourna dans son lit et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il n'avait presque rien dormi, ses cauchemars avaient prit le dessus et l'avait épuisé. Son esprit avait passé des heures à chercher Alice alors qu'elle était juste là, dans ses bras.

Le pays des merveilles, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y perdait pendant son sommeil. Mais cette fois tout avait été plus intense, plus angoissant.

Le temps de s'installer devant le télescope, Alice s'était déjà préparée.

« J'ai mis l'eau à chauffer, je vais faire un tour en ville.

\- Alice, appela Jefferson.

\- Oui ? »

La jeune femme apparut devant la porte de la salle de confection.

« Tu te rappelles du pays des merveilles ?

\- Je me souviens surtout de cette grande forêt aux fleurs géantes, des couleurs incroyables et aussi du chat de Cheshire, il voulait que je l'appelle Chester, il était marrant.

\- Et le lièvre de Mars ? Il n'arrêtait pas de paniquer et ça te faisait rire à chaque fois qu'il tirait sur ses oreilles. A chacun de tes non-anniversaires il t'offrait une fleur d'une couleur différente.

\- Vraiment ? J'aimerais me rappeler de tout les détails… »

Le regard du chapelier retourna à son télescope alors qu'Alice essayait de se remémorer cet élément de son passage au pays des merveilles. _Le temps_. Une petite brunette embrassa ses « parents » et s'élança vers son arrêt de bus les cheveux au vent. Sa robe blanche à fleurs bleus lui rappelait étrangement le pays des merveilles et cela lui donnait des frissons. Grace était figée à l'état de petite fille depuis combien de temps ? Combien de millier de fois avait-il regardé sa fille sortir de cette maison au loin ? _Le temps_.

« Tu pourrais me ramener un journal s'il te plaît ?

\- Un journal ? C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes ça, s'amusa la blonde. Ca marche, à tout à l'heure. »

* * *

**S**i vous avez des hypothèse ou des trucs comme ça je serai ravie de les lire ! On m'a bien fait rire la semaine dernière, d'ailleurs Liline t'as troisième hypothèse était presque bonne ! Chapeau ;)

Le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue c'est pour la semaine prochaine :P

++,** K**izzie !


	9. Chap 9 : Ce traître de journal

**A**loha !

Deuxième pétage de câble !

Pour écrire une fic sur la folie, il faut bien être un peu folichonne soit-même, non ?

Un peu de guimauve par-ci, un peu de glauque par-là, saupoudré d'une touche d'émotion, ça donne ça.

Je ne m'étalerai pas plus (comme de la mauvaise confiture)...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie et Hugh sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Ce traître de journal**_

_Tic_. _Tac_.

_Tic_. _Tac_.

Jefferson fixait l'horloge du salon du bas avec ténacité. Il aurait voulu arrêter les aiguilles. Le temps qui défilait pourtant si lentement quand Grace et Alice n'était pas là semblaient se foutre de lui en ce premier jour d'été. Elles accéléraient et annoncèrent très vite midi. Trop vite.

La blonde passa la porte quelques minutes plus tard en s'excusant pour son retard. En s'avançant dans le salon avec un carton dans les bras, elle s'arrêta très vite en reniflant l'air.

« Hum… Qu'est ce que ça sent bon !

\- J'ai décidé de faire la cuisine aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire, juste à t'assoir tranquillement à la table, à manger et à te régaler. »

Le chapelier s'empara du carton de la jeune femme et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine. Il commença à ranger ce qu'elle venait d'acheter.

« Je peux aider ? Ne rien faire, ça me dépasse.

\- Tu as réussi à tenir deux minutes, bravo ! »

Alice rougit.

« J'ai pas l'habitude d'être assistée…

\- Ok, ok, ok, souffla Jefferson un peu exaspéré mais amusé. Tu peux emmener ça à la cave, mais après tu me laisse faire.

\- Ca marche ! »

La blonde s'éclipsa en chantonnant. Même si elle s'était presque fait agresser il y a deux jours par le docteur Quin, sa bonne humeur ne fanait pas et gagnait directement le cœur de Jefferson. Elle était heureuse, il était heureux, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Le chapelier vérifia la cuisson de ce qu'il avait préparé et sortit une bouteille de vin. Il versa le liquide rouge dans deux grands verres à pieds puis posa ses paumes sur le plan de travail. Le jardin était radieux. Tellement de chose avait changé depuis qu'Alice était arrivé dans ce manoir. La solitude qu'éprouvait Jefferson s'était envolée, sa peur du temps commençait à s'estomper, il profitait un peu plus de l'instant présent, un peu plus d'espoir brillait en lui.

« Tu as ouvert une bouteille de vin ? »

Jefferson se retourna, surpris par l'apparition d'Alice. Combien de temps avait-il rêvassé ?

« Est ce qu'on fête quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, pas vraiment non. »

Alice attrapa le verre que le brun lui tendait. Les deux objets en cristal se rencontrèrent et les amants prirent une gorgé du liquide alcoolisé en souriant avant de s'installer à la table.

En voyant la blonde savourer le repas qu'il lui avait préparé tout en profitant du vin rouge, Jefferson repensa à la veille.

_._

_« Et voilà le _Daily Mirror_ du jour ! »_

_Alice s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et ouvrit le journal à la page 8. Sur le papier recyclé, on pouvait voir une photo de la classe de Grace qui célébrait l'arrivée de l'été et donc des vacances scolaire. Le sourire de la petite fille illumina le visage du chapelier. _

_ « Petit cachotier, tu le savais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé chercher le journal, hein ? »_

_Une larme gagna les yeux du chapelier et mouilla le journal en tombant._

_ « Elle est magnifique Jefferson. Un jour tu la retrouveras, tu verras. _

_\- Merci Alice. »_

_La blonde l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner à ses occupations. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Jefferson connaissait l'article par cœur. Il l'avait lu et relu plusieurs fois avant de déchirer la photo pour la garder avec lui._

_Il soupira. Ses mains hésitaient à replier le journal, il en avait peur. Les aiguilles de l'horloge semblaient lui parler, elles lui criaient de le faire. Chaque Tic Tac supplémentaire lui envoyait une décharge supplémentaire dans le corps. Elles étaient si fortes que ses muscles finirent par retrouver la première page du _Daily Mirror_._

DAILY MIRROR

20 juin 2014

_Jefferson écarquilla les yeux. 2014. Cela faisait donc 27 ans qu'il était prisonnier de cet enfer. 27 ans à ne rien faire dans ce manoir. 27 ans à attendre, seul. 27 ans. 27. _

_Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et le brun agrippa sa tête qui commençait à prendre de la couleur. _

_Quel âge avait Alice déjà ? Quin avait raison ? 25 ans. Oui. Non. C'était impossible. Le docteur l'avait manipulé pour qu'il la renvoie à l'asile, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Alice était allée au pays des merveilles, le chapelier en était convaincu. Il se foutait de sa gueule ! Donc elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré ? Ce n'est pas la bonne Alice. C'est juste une folle qui s'est échappée. Il avait besoin d'elle, tout était mieux depuis qu'elle était là. Etait-ce son vrai âge ? Elle ne se souvenait plus du lièvre de Mars. Une fleur rouge. Bleue. Jaune. Quel jour était-ce déjà ? Le temps. Verte. Rose. Quelle année ? Le temps._

_Le bras du chapelier vola vers la lampe du salon qui explosa au sol. Alice en rachètera une de toute façon. Peu importe s'il détruisait son manoir, la blonde le réparera toujours. Alice. Alice. Sa décision était prise._

_._

« Jefferson ? Tout va bien ? »

L'homme leva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux inquiets d'Alice. Il secoua vivement de la tête pour la rassurer.

« En tout cas c'est délicieux. Merci. »

Alice sourit et attrapa la main du brun. Mais son air vague se transforma en inquiétude. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il voyait et cela inquiétait la blonde. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, il était paralysé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que … ? »

La jeune femme passa sa main sous son nez. Un liquide chaud s'en écoulait et colorait son assiette de porcelaine blanche. Lorsqu'elle vit ses doigts rougis par le sang, elle commença à paniquer et comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

« Non. Jefferson dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !

\- Calie écoute…

\- « Calie » ? « Calie » ?! hurla-t-elle. J'y crois pas… Je suis entrain de rêver c'est ça ? C'est un mauvais rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Tu as vraiment cru ce que disait ce putain de docteur ? »

En se levant brutalement, la chaise de la blonde était tombée en arrière. Elle traversa le salon et claqua une porte à l'intérieur du manoir. Jefferson la suivit de près. Alice était entrée comme une furie dans les toilettes et était à présent à quatre pattes, deux doigts dans la bouche.

« Calie arrête ! cria le brun en essayant de l'arrêter.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi tranquille Jefferson ! »

Le chapelier attrapa ses deux poignets par derrière et se laissa tomber contre le mur avec elle. Il plaqua les bras de la blonde en croix sur sa poitrine pour la maitriser. La colère qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment la rendait complètement folle. Elle criait et se débattait alors que Jefferson n'exprimait aucun sentiment sur son visage. A l'intérieur de lui, c'était différent. Il bouillait. Il bouillait de colère envers Calie, envers lui, envers le docteur qui avait brisé son bonheur. Il n'avait pas pu se résigner à vivre dans le mensonge même si ça aurait pu faire son bonheur. Fiodor Dostoïevski a dit que « la vie et le mensonge sont synonymes », mais pour lui cette vie de prisonnier et de faux semblants qu'il contemplait depuis 27 ans était déjà bien assez.

Elle criait, elle hurlait à Jefferson de la lâcher. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé. Même la fois où elle avait oublié de prendre ses cachets et qu'elle l'avait embrassé sur un coup de tête était minable comparé à maintenant.

Finalement, les pilules blanches que le chapelier lui avait fait boire à son insu diluées dans son premier verre de vin commençaient à faire effet. La blonde était épuisée, elle n'arrivait plus à se battre contre la force de l'homme qui la maintenait. Sa tête se coucha enfin sur Jefferson, sa respiration était infernale. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle abandonnait, le corps de la jeune femme se débattu une dernière fois, poussant un dernier cri de haine tout en se courbant.

Après cette dernière secousse, sa tête chuta en arrière pour atterrir sur l'épaule du brun. Le calme était revenu et le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Comment as-tu pu… sanglota-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ton bien Calie. Quin à raison.

\- Non, il a tord ! Je…

\- On ne s'est jamais rencontré au pays des merveilles. J'étais déjà bloqué ici quand tu dis être allé là-bas. »

Jefferson emmêla ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde et colla sa joue contre sa tempe. Son visage était chaud, il pouvait sentir son cœur se réguler alors que le sien était près à céder.

« J'étais là-bas. J'étais au pays des merveilles. J'en rêve toutes les nuits. Je retombe dans ce trou noir sans fond, je traverse le jardin de la reine de cœur. Je me rappelle même de l'affreuse odeur du hooka d'Absolem et de l'air de musique que chantaient les fleurs. Je t'en pris, ne me fait pas retourner là-bas, je dis la vérité… »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du chapelier. Il ne répondit pas. Il avait trop peur que sa voix chevrote, car si le bonheur de la blonde faisait le sien, il en était de même pour sa peine.

Le docteur avait peut-être raison et ça le rendait dingue, intérieurement. Tout ce que lui racontait Calie appartenait au dessin-animé d'Alice au pays des merveilles. C'était simple. Elle s'en était imprégner, l'avait convaincu, l'avait berné. _Les mensonges_. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« S'il te plaît… continua-t-elle d'implorer.

\- Tu seras mieux là-bas, tu verras. Bien mieux qu'ici. »

Les mots qu'il avait chuchotés à son oreille sonnaient faux, ce qui déclencha un petit rire nerveux chez la blonde.

« Tu mens comme tu respires Jefferson. Il a suffit que ce foutu doc ouvre sa grande gueule pour te mettre le doute ? Bravo, quelle performance d'acteur incroyable. Comme quoi, toi et la sincérité…

\- J'ai toujours été sincère Calie.

\- Bien sûr, c'est une évidence, s'amusa-t-elle tout bas. Tu crois vraiment qu'en me droguant à mon insu, deux fois au passage, ça fait de toi quelqu'un de correct et droit ? Tout ça c'était des conneries.

\- Calie tais-toi.

\- « Hum chouette, ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis enfermé, seul, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, et voilà une attraction qui débarque un jour de pluie ! »

\- Calie…

\- « Je vais m'amuser un peu et après je me débarrasserai de mon jouet quand j'en aurai marre. » Quin t'as juste donné une porte de sortie et toi tu as foncé tête la p…

\- Je t'aime, merde ! » coupa Jefferson.

Il avait haussé le ton et sa voix s'était cassée. Sa gorge était nouée et son visage rougit par la colère. Il serra un peu plus les mains de Calie et l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Son petit corps appuyé contre son torse le rendait fou. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il voulait la garder rien que pour lui.

Les muscles de la blonde se détendaient de secondes en secondes. Ses doigts ne répondaient plus à la pression de ceux du brun et sa tête restait posée négligemment sur son épaule.

« Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Aimer une personne c'est faire ce qu'il nous semble être le mieux pour elle, même si ça nous fait mal. »

Les lèvres chaudes du brun se posèrent sur son front. Il commença à la bercer doucement en sentant ses larmes s'écraser sur sa chemise.

« Laisse moi rester avec toi, ne me laisse pas partir. C'est ça dont _tu_ as besoin, c'est ça dont_ j'ai _besoin. Si on n'est pas ensemble, à quoi ça rime ?

\- Calie…

\- Fais pas ça. S'il te plaît, Jefferson. »

L'écoute de son prénom lui donna des frissons. Il garda ses lèvres plaquées sur son front comme pour lui demander pardon de prier secrètement pour que les médicaments l'entrainent dans les tréfonds de son subconscient le plus rapidement possible.

« S'il te plaît…

\- Chut… » susurra-t-il doucement.

Calie ferma les yeux. Les gestes de Jefferson étaient doux, attentionnés, tendres, tout ce que la situation ne semblait pas devoir lui accorder. Elle sentait que ses paupières n'étaient pas prêtes de se rouvrir cette fois. La lutte était finie. Elle usa sa dernière portion d'énergie pour entrouvrir la bouche et murmurer quelque chose qui fit tressaillir Jefferson.

« Je te hais. »

* * *

**P**lus qu'un mini, tout petit, ridicule, lilliputien de chapitre/prologue et cette fic est terminée ! (ce week-end, promis...)

[J'ai déjà quelques idées pour faire une suite mais entre "penser" et "rédiger"... C'est plutôt assez carrément compliqué !]

Hâte de connaitre vos impressions...

**K**izzie ! :)


	10. Chap 10 : Wonderland

**Y**op !

Comme promis, voilà l'"épilogue" lilliputien.

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi, mais surtout à _Liline37_ et _Mrs. Gold_ qui ont toujours prit le temps de m'adresser un petit mot, vous êtes géniales ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :O

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Calie sort tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel. Enfin, presque...

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Wonderland**_

« Je te hais. »

Ces trois petits mots tournaient sournoisement dans l'esprit de Jefferson depuis la veille. Ils le titillaient, l'agaçaient, le tracassaient, le tourmentaient, l'irritaient, le torturaient, le martyrisaient, le persécutaient, le tenaillaient, le dévoraient. _Clic_.

La bouilloire venait de crier stop au massacre mental que s'infligeait le chapelier. Il se servit une tasse de thé et alla s'assoir tranquillement dans son canapé préféré, face à l'horloge. _Tic_. Il faudra qu'il se débarrasse du deuxième sofa d'ailleurs, c'est sur celui là qu'il avait drogué Calie la première fois. _Tac_. Ca décision avait été prise, plus de retour en arrière possible, il le savait. _Tic_. Il ne saura jamais la vérité, tant pis. _Tac_. Sa vie allait reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Tic_. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il allait continuer à observer Grace de loin. _Tac_. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il allait continuer à espérer que tout cela finisse un jour. _Tic_. Et qu'il ne sombrera pas dans la folie la plus complète avant ce jour là. _Tac_.

La première marche de l'escalier craqua, sortant ainsi Jefferson de ses pensées. Il prit une gorgée du liquide désormais froid avant d'entendre la deuxième marche du bas se plaindre elle aussi.

« Bonjour Monsieur, vous vous êtes réveillez bien tôt aujourd'hui. »

La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et que Calie avait dormi depuis le repas de la veille. Il ne releva pas la remarque de sa domestique et prit une autre gorgée. Le thé était toujours froid et il grimaça. La blonde dévisagea son patron et l'examina avec attention. Le blanc de l'œil était rougit et sa peau était pâle. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et son foulard négligemment noué.

« Tout va bien Monsieur ? »

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quoi étaient dû ses yeux rouges, elle ne se rappelait apparemment de rien. Tant mieux.

« Je… Je vais vous refaire du thé. »

La blonde remplit la bouilloire d'eau et la mit en route. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle fut surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Jefferson. Il lui tendait une enveloppe.

« Tenez.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? questionna Calie en s'emparant timidement du papier.

\- Vous êtes virée.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais… J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Je…

\- Je crois que vous avez suffisamment économisé ici pour vous payer ce voyage que vous désirez tant. »

Calie était désemparée. Elle ouvrit cependant l'enveloppe devant son patron et en tira un chèque. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la somme inscrite.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur, peut être un zéro en trop ou… Je suis là depuis seulement deux mois, je…

\- Un an.

\- Pardon ? »

Un an. Il rigola intérieurement. Il mentait comme il respirait, Calie avait dit juste.

« C'est le temps que vous êtes resté ici et ce chiffre sur le petit bout de papier que vous tenez est largement mérité.

\- Merci Monsieur, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Allez juste faire vos valises. Je vous appelle un taxi. »

Calie remonta une dernière fois ces escaliers qu'elle avait parcourut maintes et maintes fois. Il lui donnait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : partir loin. Elle ne se posa aucune question, elle obéissait, comme d'habitude. Elle l'avait attendu ce moment, il était encore loin dans son esprit, mais le jour était venu.

Finalement, ses « valises » se résumaient à deux sacs. Le chauffeur s'en empara et referma le coffre de son véhicule. Jefferson lui glissa quelques billets verts pour payer le trajet. Leurs regards se croisèrent. C'était un de ces regards lourds de sens qui veulent dire plein de chose et à la fois rien du tout. Un regard qui voulait dire « _merci »_, _« prenez soin d'elle », « nous vous remercions de votre coopération », _ou encore « _vous avez prit la bonne décision »_.

Le chauffeur s'installa à son volant et Calie sur la banquette arrière.

« Merci encore Monsieur.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jefferson, s'amusa-t-il. Soyez gentille et dites le au moins une fois avant de partir.

\- Merci, Jefferson. »

Calie sourit au brun. Il aurait voulu que cette connexion visuelle ne se brise jamais. Le bleu des ses yeux était devenu une obsession. Il en était fou. Il voyait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu, partait dans un autre monde en une fraction de seconde, rêvait, voyageait.

Le chauffeur mit le contact, ce qui réveilla Jefferson. Il ferma la portière arrière du véhicule et s'éloigna.

Avant que la voiture ne démarre et s'éloigne à jamais du manoir, il s'adressa à Calie par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Juste par curiosité, où vouliez-vous partir en voyage ? »

Calie rit. Pour elle c'était une évidence. Ne lui en avait-elle pas déjà parlé ? Peu importe, elle se contenta de répondre en souriant.

« Au pays des merveilles. »

* * *

**J**'imagine que vous avez une tonne de questions !

Je l'ai déjà écrit au chapitre précédent il me semble, mais j'ai une idée de suite pour une peu expliquer tout ce qui se passe, ce qui s'est passé, enfin... une explication logique ! En tout cas j'attends vos théories si vous en avez ! :D

A bientôt, **K**izzie !


End file.
